Jungle Instincts
by Corration
Summary: During Jewel's healing, Blu starts to worry. When Jewel is free, they are going to be released in the wild. How could he, a domestic bird, survive out there? How could he protect his future life with Jewel, seeing that they are the next meal out there?
1. Worried

"Blu. Blu! Oh, where is he?"

The light blue macaw with blue greenish eyes climbed down from the tree she was on. She climbed down with the help of a custom bird ladder that Tulio designed for them. She touched the ground and walked through the caged jungle. She had to walk because of her wing. It was still in bandages. Tulio , the ornithologist, had mentioned that her wing would heal in three weeks. A week had passed. She grew tired of waiting and tried to fly on few occasions, but Blu had stopped her for the most part. He finally drilled into her head that the earlier she flew, the longer she would be in this cage. Remembering how much she despised cages, she agreed.

"Blu! Where are you?"

She continued to walk through the fake jungle. She reached some made-man stream and crossed it with the help of a fake log. She hopped down and continued her search for the bird who saved her life. She neared a wall when she heard something drop behind her. She looked back and saw a pen. She looked up and saw the educated male Spix's Macaw on a camera, holding a green leaf to the lens with his talons. The female macaw sighed as her goofball stood motionless.

"Blu!"

The shout of her voice frightened the blue macaw. He fell, forgetting how to fly. Huge leaves slowed down the acceleration of his fall. He hit the floor as the paper gently landed in front of Jewel.

"Have you've already forgotten that you could fly?" she toyed.

Blu got up and dusted himself off.

"No. Uh, you called me?"

"I was going to ask if they brought food yet."

"Not yet."

"Besides, what were you doing up there?"

Blu looked up at the camera. He then looked at Jewel.

"Nothing of the sort. I was just curious on how it worked."

"Uh ah. So, um, how come you have this note?"

"What note?"

Jewel looked down at the floor and reached for the note. He frantically reached for it, but Jewel beat him to it. He got up, defeated. Probably Jewel couldn't read. Jewel examined the leaf front to back. It seemed like it was a list.

"I can't see the ink."

Blu sighed in relief, but then he looked at Jewel. He felt sadness in her eyes.

"What is it, Jewel?"

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"No. See, I made a list of the things we need."

"Was food one of them?"

"Yes, I put mango. I know how much you love them."

She smiled at Blu.

"Thank you, but what else did you put? The letters are smudged, but I can make out the word book."

Blu stiffed. Hopefully, she wouldn't be able to read the title.

"Why do you need a book? You've read plenty."

"You know how much I enjoy reading."

Jewel remembered that her nerdy boyfriend read to her and taught her to pronounce some words the first week they were here. She couldn't fly, so it was the only thing he could think of. He would read her stories of adventure, romance, drama, and mystery. She knew that he wouldn't dare read an educational book to her because it would bore her to death.

"Yes. Okay. Hopefully it wasn't smudged when you put it to that camera."

"Don't worry. You'll see in the next couple of hours. Besides, how's your wing?"

"It's fine. I miss flying, but-"

Wordlessly, Blu grabbed her gently with his talons and picked her up. He flew once around the closed forest and landed on a tree they nested on. He gently placed her down and landed next to her. She smiled.

"How was that?"

He was answered by a kiss. He returned the kiss as their tongues salsa-danced with each other. Jewel released from the kiss to grasp some air.

"Thanks Blu."

She looked down at her broken wing.

"I can't believe I got two more weeks of this."

"Don't worry. Tulio said that tomorrow they will take us outside."

Jewel smiled, but it quickly faded away.

"Will they be watching us?"

"I think so, but I think they'll put tracking devices on our feet."

"So they are still watching us?"

"Not all the time."

"But I feel that they are watching us."

"We are the last of our kind."

"True, but being watched sounds creepy. I want some privacy with you."

"Huh?"

Blu stiffened and looked around in panic. Jewel giggled.

"Silly. As you said, we are the last of our kind, so why don't we make more of our kind?"

Blu was speechless for a minute. Jewel was worried that she came too fast. He finally found the words to say.

"Can we hold off on that?"

"You want it in the jungle? We can do it in the jungle. In fact, that sounds freer."

Blu gulped. Jewel smiled dreamily at him and rested on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted to see. It was only three in the afternoon, but sleep always passed the time. Blu, however, did not go to sleep. He was still thinking about the jungle. Hopefully, the book would help.

* * *

><p>A couple hours passed and dinner was served. Linda, Blu's owner for fifteen years, came in and set down the things in her hand. It seemed that she had seen Blu's note. She placed down a mango, some nuts, a small cupcake, and two books. She then whistled. Blu heard the whistle and woke up. He looked down at Jewel, who was sleeping soundly. He wanted to get the food for her as she slept, but it was impossible to move without waking her up.<p>

"Jewel. Jewel."

Jewel woke up and lifted her head off of Blu. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Dinner's here."

Jewel positioned herself as Blu flew above her. He grabbed her with her talons and flew down to where Linda was. Linda smiled when she saw her two favorite macaws. Blu set Jewel down softly. She walked over to get some food, ignoring the book. Linda bent down and lightly petted Jewel before she ate. Jewel closed her eyes, accepting the pet.

"I see you're doing better. Tomorrow will be a special treat for you."

Linda got up and walked out of the room. Jewel targeted the mango and ate it happily. She nibbled on it delicately. Blu grabbed some of the nuts he ordered and hopped over to the book. It was the right one that he wanted. He pecked at one of the nuts into pieces. He swallowed the pieces from the floor. He lifted his head and opened the book.

Jewel was only a quarter done with the mango until she decided she should share with Blu. She looked over to where he was and saw him already reading a book. She noticed the book on top of that one. She thought he had asked for one book, but he had asked for two. She was puzzled and walked over to him.

"Blu?"

"Yeah," he said, still reading.

"What book did you get?"

Blu knew she would get mad and faced her.

"Just one of those boring educational books."

"Oh. How about the other?"

"The same."

Compared to the book Blu was reading, the other book seemed more colorful. On the side of the book were the words: "Brazilian Jungles". Jewel looked at Blu, who was reading a page covered in black words, except for one spot. She saw that it was a picture of a Spix's Macaw. She looked at Blu.

"Blu, what is all this?"

He faced her.

"Nothing."

"Blu."

"Want some cake? It's good."

"First, answer me."

"It's…"

He looked into her worried eyes and sighed.

"Jewel, you've lived in the jungle before. I haven't. I mean, not fully."

"Is that it? You're just scared?"

"Don't push it."

"I'm not. Blu, if that was it, you should've asked me. I lived in the jungle all my life. Aren't we together?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll solve this together."

She put her free wing around him, comforting him. He looked at her and smiled. Of course Jewel would help him. He was just too ashamed to admit it.

"I'll make the fear of sleeping in real trees go away."

He smiled and then remembered what she said.

"Real trees?"

"Remember when we were in the jungle the first time? You felt uncomfortable sleeping in the trees."

"And then we slept in something manmade. I remember also dragging someone else with me too."

He smirked. Jewel leaned against him.

"Whatever. Just put the books away and let your instincts and me help you tomorrow. C'mon. Help me finish the mango."

Blu smiled and walked with Jewel over to the mango. Jewel was right. He had nothing to worry about.


	2. In the Jungle

Tulio and Linda had set Blu and Jewel outside. Jewel sighed as the humans left. She looked down at the device on her leg.

"Why did they have to put this thing on us?"

"It's a tracker. It tells them where we are so they can find us."

"I'm pretty sure we can find our way back."

"Jewel, they just worry about us."

"Hugh. Fine. C'mon, let's go."

Jewel started to flap her wings. Blu stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Um...stretching," she lied.

"Oh, I thought you were going to fly."

"No," she chuckled nervously. "I know better."

"Good. C'mon."

Blu led the way into the jungle. Jewel sighed and followed him.

"Blu, it's safer if we're up in the trees."

Blu stopped and turned around.

"You're right."

He flew above Jewel and grabbed her gently with her talons. He flew up with her and perched her on a tree. He landed next to his mate. Jewel sighed. Blu already knew why.

"You know doctor's estimates can sometimes. You could be better by next week."

"But if they're sometimes wrong, could I be longer in this cast?"

Blu mentally smacked his head, realizing he made Jewel feel worse.

"Um, I…"

"Listen, Blu. I know you're trying hard to make me feel better, but let's talk about something else."

Blu thought about it and figured that they could visit Rafael and Eva.

"Hey! I got it. We can see Eva and Rafael."

Jewel looked at Blu, worried.

"Are you sure? I mean, they are good friends, but their kids..."

"Relax. I'm sure they're trained. Now, all we have to do is find that big rock."

"That's how you remember? C'mon, my supposed brainiac. Carry me to the ground, and I'll lead the way."

Blu grabbed her once again and flew her down. He set her down and stood right beside her. She looked around and finally stared to her right.

"This way."

They walked through the jungle.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Jewel jumped on a small root stem coming out of the ground.

"Well, it is day time, so we can see."

"But they can see us."

He looked up at the sky, remembering that he read that some predators could be in the sky, ready to swoop down at them. Jewel hopped off the root, and Blu hopped on it.

"I really hope a Harpy Eagle doesn't come."

Jewel turned around.

"Harpy Eagles?"

"You know. Raptors. They live in the same jungle we do."

Jewel eyed him angrily.

"You read the book, didn't you?"

He nervously looked at Jewel.

"Read is such a powerful word."

Jewel reached his wing with her free wing and pulled him closer to her, pulling him off the root.

"Oh, then what would you call it?" she asked, irritated.

He panicked, not looking at her eyes.

"Skimmed it?" he nervously answered.

Jewel let him go.

"I told you that I would show you."

"I know, but I just skimmed a little. I got to the part where it listed our predators, like snakes."

"Blu, I know you're nervous, but you have to let your instincts guide you. You do know what those are?"

"Of course, I do. Um, do you keep a list?"

Jewel sighed.

"They come naturally. C'mon. Probably Rafael can help you get some of your instincts back."

"Back?"

"I'm afraid you lost them when you were living with Linda."

"Why don't you help me? I mean you're more related to me than he is. He will just teach me toucan instincts."

"Alright. Um… Oh, I know. How about gathering food? Do you know what to get?"

"Of course. Fruit and nuts."

"But do you know if it tastes good?"

"Well, I have to taste it first."

Blu looked around and saw bananas growing in some trees nearby. He flew up and pulled a banana out of the hanging pile. The color was odd, but he didn't think anything of it. He flew back to Jewel with the banana in his talon.

"I say this is good."

"Then try it."

"I will."

He pulled it with his talons. Before he took a bite, he looked at Jewel.

"Wait. I think you know it's no good."

"It's just a banana Blu. Just try it and find out."

"Why don't we share it?"

"Um, that's okay. I...had a big breakfast."

He looked at her carefully. Her expression felt more worried than comforting. His stomach growled. He ignored Jewel's face and bit down into the banana. His eyes widened, and he spat out the chuck of fruit in his mouth. Luckily, he didn't swallow it.

"It's awful."

"That's what we call a ripe banana."

Blu coughed.

"I know what a ripe banana is."

"Then why did you pick it?" she questioned with a smile.

"Why? Because I was just testing."

"There's your first lesson. Raphael will teach you about the right fruit. Knowing how smart you are, you could probably learn all of it today."

"If I was smart, I wouldn't have picked the wrong fruit."

"But instincts tell you if a fruit is bad. But I think we can make this one focused more in reasoning. Maybe if you know the reasoning, instincts would follow."

Blu smiled.

"So, do you know the reasoning?"

Jewel's eyes widened.

"No. I rely on instincts."

"Oh," came Blu's depressed voice.

"Don't worry, mi Amor. I'm sure Rafael and I together can help you."

Blu walked over to his girlfriend.

"Thanks. Um, hey look over there."

He pointed his wing at a boulder. Jewel saw the boulder and remembered it. It was their first attempt of freedom. It fail and gave them each a headache.

"See. I knew that rock would still be there."

"Then c'mon. Rafael and Eva's nest is nearby."

The duo ran towards the boulder that was a few yards away from them.

* * *

><p>"Boss, what is there to eat?"<p>

The tall, grayish Harpy Eagle looked at his smaller partner.

"Well, it's your job to find some food."

The two Harpy Eagles were perched in a tree in the jungle near Rio.

"Well, we can always go to Rio."

The taller bird smacked his friend's beak with his wing.

"Don't be ridiculous. Those humans only leave basically crumbs of meat for us. I want something fresh. Something out here in the wild. Something new. C'mon, Juan."

The two Harpy Eagles flew off in search for food.


	3. Back to Rio

"Linda, Blu and Jewel are far in the jungle," said Tulio, looking at the radar. "They are two miles away from us."

"Oh dear," said Linda, a bookkeeper from Minnesota that was white skinned and had rounded glasses. "What do we do?"

"Well, we have to go find them. I'm afraid Jewel will try to fly."

Tulio and Linda rushed out of the lab and set out to find the last Spix's Macaws.

* * *

><p>Jewel and Blu made it to the boulder. They looked around for the nest and found the pecked tree. It had a hollow next to the third lowest branch.<p>

"There it is," said Jewel.

"Jewel, not so loud," Blu whispered.

"I'm talking normally."

"Exactly. You need to be quieter."

Two baby toucans branched on a branch of a bush-like plant. They curiously looked at the two macaws. Blu stiffened. Finally they flew down to the couple. Blu and Jewel looked at each other. The toucans did not attack. Jewel smiled and looked down at the toucan grabbing her wing. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"See. They're mature now."

Blu looked down at the baby tugging his wing. He nervously smiled and finally wrapped the baby in his wings. Jewel smiled.

"You guys have grown."

The baby in Blu's wings stuffed his head in Blu's chest. He then felt a sharp pain as the baby pulled of his feathers. Blu tried so hard not to scream, making painful faces. After the third painful pluck, he couldn't handle it and ran and screamed. Jewel looked down at the baby in her wings and smiled.

"You know not to hurt a lady, right?"

Another toucan surprised Jewel and landed on her head. He playfully pulled her feathers above her eyes, getting some skin. She panicked and released the kid in her wings. She screamed in panic as she ran around in pain. The baby in her wings flew over to Blu, who had dropped the biting kid. The baby toucan landed on Blu's back with such force that Blu fell down. The baby toucan jumped on his back playfully. Jewel was still running around in pain and didn't see Blu. She tripped over him. The bird on top of her let go and also began jumping on her back. The biting toucan flew up and hovered over the couple. They managed to look up as they endured the pain on their backs.

"Attack!" yelled the baby toucan.

Out of nowhere, a group of nine more toucans appeared, swooping down at their victims.

"Rafael!" screamed Blu and Jewel together.

An adult Keel-billed Toucan peeked out of her nest and gasped out what she saw. Her kids were using Blu as a trampoline and Jewel as a horsey ride.

"Kids! Off of them! Now!"

Not wanting to disobey their mother, they dispersed. Jewel looked down at her injured wing and noticed that the cast was a little torn. She looked up at Eva, who was flying down to greet them.

"Déjà vu," Blu groaned and got up.

"Jewel! Blu! How wonderful it is to see you again."

"Thanks for the save, Eva," said Blu. "I thought that they would injure Jewel's wing."

Eva noticed the cast on Jewel.

"Meja, what happened to you?"

"Did Raphael tell you about what happened to us?"

"About the plane? Yes."

"Well, I broke my wing. Tulio said that it would heal in two more weeks."

"Who is this Tulio?"

"He's an ornithologist," said Blu.

Eva looked at Blu with a blank face. She turned to Jewel.

"A human bird doctor."

"Oh."

"Hey, is Rafael here?" asked Blu. "I have a couple of things I need help with."

"He's getting some food."

Blu groaned.

"I could've have gone with him."

"Gone with whom?"

The three birds looked up and saw that a Toco Toucan was coming down at them. He was carrying a banana and a passion fruit. Jewel pointed at the banana.

"That's a good banana."

"Jewel! Blu! How are you guys? I haven't seen you in a week."

"Yeah. Jewel's been recovering."

Rafael looked down at Jewel's broken wing.

"What happened?"

"Remember when we were in that plane? Nigel knocked Jewel against a wall and a cage fell on her wing."

"I see."

"But enough about me. I was hoping you could do Blu a favor."

"Why, of course."

"But you haven't heard of the favor," said Blu.

"Don't need to. You saved my life. It's the least I can do."

Blu smiled.

"Then can you teach me the instincts."

Rafael looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Instincts? Blu, don't you know?"

"Blu has been too domesticated by Linda," explained Jewel. "On the way over here, he picked the wrong fruit."

Rafael looked at his male friend. He finally smiled.

"There is a way to learn all about fruit, but it's in Rio. If we have to walk over there, it will take a couple of hours."

"Don't worry. Watch."

Blu smirked and flapped his wings. He flew high into the skies the fastest he could and stopped when he was a few meters above the trees. He hovered there for a few moments and flew back down. He landed in the same spot he took off from and bowed.

"You learned how to fly," stated Rafael happily. "I guess my teachings paid off."

"Yeah," said Blu, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Then can you help?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah. Carnival is over, so I see no problem."

Blu looked at Eva.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Blu smiled and looked at Jewel.

"I'll be back. If it gets too late, go back to Linda and Tulio."

"Alright. Just don't get into trouble."

Blu grabbed Jewel in his wings for a hug and kissed her. She savored his tongue for five seconds. She then felt awkward because of the toucans. They released from their kiss and saw that Eva and Rafael had down the same thing. They also released from the kiss.

"I'll be back," said Rafael and then he flew off.

Blu looked at Eva and his girlfriend.

"Same here."

He flew off to catch up with Rafael. Eva looked at Jewel.

"C'mon dear. I'll carry you to the nest so we can join us for dinner."

Jewel smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"See anything Juan?"<p>

The two Harpy Eagles looked down from high above the trees.

"No, Boss."

"Ugh. We better find food soon."

Juan looked down and noticed two flying birds out of the jungle and heading towards Rio.

"Boss, look!" he exclaimed, pointing at what he saw.

The bird just known as Boss looked at where Juan pointed. He smiled when he saw the blue bird.

"A blue macaw. I thought they were all gone."

He thought about it and grinned.

"Something tells me dinner is served."

"But Boss. It's lunchtime. Dinner's at six."

Boss sighed and looked at his dimwitted partner.

"Just c'mon."

The Harpy Eagles flew towards the birds two miles away from them, not chasing them.


	4. Good Fruit, Bad Birds

"So, how are you and Blu doing?" asked Eva.

"Good. It's been fine so far."

"Is there anything wrong?"

Jewel stopped enjoying her piece of fruit.

"What do you mean?"

"Arguments, fights?"

Jewel looked down and sighed.

"Nothing too extreme, but I feel that he's not telling me something. He was reading yesterday about here. He's afraid of something, and it involves me in some way. I just…feel it."

"I see. Well, there will be times it will feel like that. I mean you thought you were never going to date Blu, and look at you now. He's a very respectable and kind male."

"Don't forget clumsy," added Jewel. "I know, Eva, but I want to know what he's hiding. Why is he so ashamed to tell me?"

"Don't worry, Jewel. When the time comes, he will tell you."

Eva took a bite of her piece of the passion fruit. Jewel looked down at her share of the fruit.

"I just hope it's sooner than later."

* * *

><p>The market was popping. Tourists walked throughout the market place in Rio for fruits native to Brazil. They landed on one of the canvases of the fruit stands. Blu looked around.<p>

"Isn't this where Nico and Pedro's club is?"

"Yes, but they moved it after those monkeys found us."

"Oh."

"But let's start with the lesson."

"How would we start when all the fruit is down there?"

"Look at the humans. See what kind of fruits they pick."

Blu looked down and saw the kinds of fruits they picked. He noticed they checked the fruit by sight or touch. They would squeeze it to check how hard the fruit they had was. They used the same method for every fruit. Rafael noticed that one of the fruit stands was closing. The owner loaded the fruits he did not sell in the back of his old pick-up truck. Rafael tapped Blu, who was still looking at the humans, on his right wing. He pointed at the truck and flew down. The man got into his truck. Blu swooped down and landed in the opened back of the truck. Rafael smiled at him.

"This will be perfect. This man sells all kinds of fruits."

Blu looked around. He saw bananas, passion fruits, cajus, mangos, and goiaba. Rafael grabbed a mango that wasn't too hard and had a color tint of mostly bright red. He handed it to Blu. Blu grabbed it and felt it.

"That is a good manga, my friend."

Blu memorized the touch and sight of the mango.

"Mangos are kind of easy for me. Linda brings us mango every now and then. They're Jewel's favorite."

"Ah. So you need to memorize it for your precious Jewel."

"Yeah," he said nervously.

"You two are together?"

"Of course we are."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Can you continue with the lesson?"

Not wanting to upset Blu, he continued. He looked among the fruit and picked up a yellow banana.

"You want your bananas yellow green or all yellow. You don't want it to be mostly brown. Some brown is okay, but only spots, like that one."

He pointed to a banana that had tiny brown spots scattered on it.

"You don't want it to get pass that stage."

"Little brown. Yellow and yellow green are the bests. Got it."

Rafael continued with the other fruits. Blu memorized all the fruits to the best of his knowledge. Because he read and did math, he was able to obtain information quite well. His mind wasn't like an elephant's mind, but it was pretty darn close. Rafael picked up the last type fruit. Blu marveled at its green color.

"What is that?"

"This is a goiaba. It is a light greenish fruit with red inside."

"Just like a tiny watermelon."

"A what?"

"A big fruit that looks like that. It's shell is harder though."

"You want to try it?" Rafael asked, seeing interest in Blu's eyes.

He handed it to Blu. Blu smiled and pecked at it.

"This is really good. I think I found my favorite fruit."

Rafael smiled.

"I guess that finishes the lesson today."

Rafael looked towards the sun. It was setting.

"C'mon. It's late."

Blu nodded and left the partially eaten fruit to follow Rafael. They flew high above Rio and glided across the air, feeling the breeze through their wings. Blu breathed in the refreshing air and looked down lazily. His eyes immediately shot open as he saw two birds that he recognized as Harpy Eagles flying up at them.

"Rafael, fly faster."

Blu picked up the pace. Raphael only flew faster to catch up to Blu.

"I know it's late, but I can back you up. Jewel will understand."

"No. Harpy Eagles down below."

"Harpy Eagles?" he questioned, looking down below.

He saw two carnivorous birds coming at them from below.

"Ai Dios."

They picked up the pace. They heard one of the raptors screech. Blu looked around in panic. He knew that they would eventually catch up to them. They were still above Rio. Blu saw a clothes line and did a risky move to fly towards it. The raptors saw him dive down and followed him. Blu looked back as he dove down closer to the thin wire. As one of them almost got him with its beak, Blu flew pass the clothes line, missing it by a centimeter. The raptor's necks slammed against the clothes line and were bounced back in pain, causing the raptors to fall on their backs, almost blacking out due to the loss of breathing. Blu flew up to Rafael who had witnessed the whole sight.

"That was incredible!"

"It won't keep them down forever," said Blu, flying towards the jungle.

Rafael smiled and caught up with Blu.

* * *

><p>"The radar said that one of them is right here," said Tulio, looking at a GPS portable tracker.<p>

Linda looked around and finally decided to call out their names.

"Blu! Jewel!"

A bird peeked out from a hollow in a tree. Tulio and Linda both saw the female Macaw as it looked down at them happily.

"Jewel!" exclaimed Linda. "How did you get up there?"

A toucan poked its head out of the hollow.

"A Keel-billed Toucan," said Tulio happily.

"Is that one of your friends?" questioned Linda.

They heard Jewel squawk. The toucan flew over Jewel and picked her up gently with her talons. She flew Jewel down to the floor. Eva landed next to Jewel and smiled as Jewel squawked happily. Tulio carefully walked over to Jewel and picked her up. He examined the broken wing.

"The bandage is torn a little, but the wing doesn't appear damaged from this morning."

Linda looked at Jewel.

"Jewel, have you seen Blu?"

It was getting late and Blue hadn't returned. Jewel looked down, saddened. Worried, Linda looked at Tulio. With the right hand still holding the radar, he looked at the device.

"The other dot seems to be heading this way."

It was confirmed by a loud squawk. They all looked up and saw another toucan and a blue macaw. Both birds flew down and landed on the ground. Blu looked up with a happy face. Jewel wanted to fly down to him, but she remembered her wing was still broken. Linda bent down and extended her arm out. Blu walked over and jumped on Linda's arm. As Linda stood up, Blu looked at the two toucans and squawked happily. The toucans squawked back and returned to their nest. Linda looked at Blu.

"I didn't know you had friends out here."

Blu looked at his former owner and squawked. Linda smiled.

"C'mon," said Tulio. "It's getting late. The jungle is dangerous at night."

Blu gulped. With the birds in their hands, the humans walked back to the statuary.

* * *

><p>Boss opened his eyes to only see Juan staring down at him.<p>

"Juan, what are you doing?"

"Checking if you're alright."

"No," he said annoyed and then angrily, "I am not alright."

Juan back up as Boss jumped to his feet.

"That blue macaw. He will pay for this."

"Boss, why don't we just enjoy meat scraps and forget about that puny meal?"

"No! I will not be humiliated by losing to that blue macaw."

"But no one saw us."

"Hey look," said a stray cat. "It's those two raptors that were outsmarted by the macaw."

Two cats popped their heads out of a trash can, three mice from a tall building looked down, and a small group of birds flapping by stopped and looked down. They all started laughing. Boss stared at Juan angrily. He nervously smiled. Boss chased the cat and pinned it down with his talons.

"Don't test me, pussycat."

The others animals gasped and fled from the view of Boss. Boss let go of the cat and flew up. Juan followed. Boss looked at the moon. That blue macaw was going to be his food one way or another.


	5. A Couple's Past

Linda and Tulio had reached the sanctuary a little pass nightfall and placed the two macaws in the breeding cage. Jewel looked at Blu. He started to walk to the tree they always slept in. It was the same tree the air vent was next to. The vent was still as it was when Jewel tried to escape. Jewel followed Blu.

"So, how was school?" she asked playfully.

"I learned a lot, but it was a good thing I read the book. Rafael and I were chased by Harpy Eagles."

"What? How did you escape?"

"My wits. One of them almost got me before I led them into a clothes line."

"So, that's why you're late. You had me worried."

"Yeah, but too bad Tulio agreed to keep us in here until your wing is healed. It's like they're grounding me because I was late."

"Well, look at the bright side. You are not alone."

"Yeah," he said gloomily.

Jewel noticed his tone and grabbed his wing. They stopped and faced each other.

"Blu, can you please tell me what's wrong? We should be honest with each other. We are a couple, aren't we?"

"Listen, Jewel. You are my angel, but I don't know if I can protect you."

"Is that all your worried about?"

That and the part of being a father.

"You're right," continued Blu. "I'm too domesticated. How would I survive in a jungle?"

Jewel looked down at the ground. She looked up at her supposed boyfriend.

"Blu, if you can fly, I have faith in you that you can survive out there. We just need to continue with the lessons. You know about fruits now, so now you need to know how to defend."

"You mean fight? Trust me, I know how to fight."

Jewel waved at him with her left wing. He was so mesmerized that he forgot about the right wing. Jewel swiftly pinched his chest.

"Ow."

"Yep," chuckled Jewel. "There's my strong man."

Jewel started to walk again. Blu rubbed his chest to erase the small pain and caught up with his girlfriend.

"Okay, okay. So I need some training, but who will train me?"

"Well, remember that bird Tulio found injured a few days ago? You know, the one with the talons?"

"The Chaco Chachualaca?"

"What? Is that what it is?"

"Yeah. That bird is not injured. He's faking to get free food. Why do you want me to talk to him?"

"He's a fighter. Didn't you guys talked? I remembered Linda taking us around this place. We saw him in a large cage with the other injured birds, stretching his wings. You introduced yourself to him."

"Not him. He called me Little Birdy and tried to challenge me."

"You are little," stated Jewel dully.

"I know that. Geez. You don't have to rub it in. Plus, I think he wants to eat me."

"You're overreacting again. You saw the fruit he was eating. Just because he has talons doesn't mean he'll eat you."

"He might be an omnivore."

"A what?"

"An animal that eats both plants and meats."

Jewel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just talk to him tomorrow."

"How do you suggest I talk to him?"

Jewel thought and smiled.

"The vent. They never replaced it. You just have to crack it open."

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

They reached the tree. Blu picked up Jewel and flew up to the branch. He set her down and landed on the edge of the branch. He uncovered the vent that was hidden behind leaves. He then saw the work that Jewel did in her attempt to escape. He thought about it, using all the math he knew. With a wrench-like object, he could open it with no sweat. If Jewel had continued her rock method, it would take her days after Blu left, assuming they weren't captured. He thought about it and realized the closest he had to a wrench were his books. They wouldn't fit through the space between the metal lines. He could always build one. He would have to look around the cage for rocks. He figured he would do it tomorrow. He was exhausted from the chase.

"I'll do it tomorrow," he said to Jewel. "I'm too tired from fleeing for my life."

"Well, it's late anyway."

He looked down and then looked at Jewel.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How did you survive out in the jungle?"

"My parents. They raised me and taught me everything. They…"

Jewel looked down. Blu walked up to the saddened female. He covered her with his right wing. She looked up at him.

"It's okay. I understand."

Jewel smiled and covered his chest with her face. Blu felt teardrops falling on his feathers. He didn't need to hear the entire story. Jewel had told him that she lost everything to humans. Included in everything were her parents. There were several possibilities on what the humans did to them, but the fact was they were separated from Jewel. Tulio said that they were the last of the species, so it was most likely they were dead. Teardrops stopped landing on his chest. He gently ran his left wing across Jewel's head.

"Jewel, it…"

He didn't have the words to comfort her. He could say everything would be okay, but that was a lie. He decided to keep quiet and continued to caress her head. Figuring out Jewel's horrible past made him remember of his own past. He could relate to Jewel's story. He figured that relating the story would calm her down.

"My parents cared for me like any caring parent would. I loved my parents, and they loved me. The morning that I was captured, they probably went out to find food. It was a routine to me to wake up and see them not there. I knew they were getting food for us. Then, poachers got me and other birds. When I was trapped in that cage, all I wanted was my family. After that day, I don't know what happened to them. Tulio said that we were the last ones, so…"

He didn't want to continue. The thought of his parents being dead tore him apart. He didn't want to believe so, but that was the only logical solution. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I guess that wasn't a good story."

"I love you," she mumbled.

Blu smiled unsurely.

"I…I…lo-"

"I love you Mom."

Blue sighed in relief. He thought she confessed her love to him. It was just to her mother. Blu realized she was talking in her sleep. She was dreaming about her parents. Hopefully, it was the happy times with them. Wait. If she was sleeping, that meant he was talking to himself for fifteen minutes. He groaned but figured it was for the best. He soon fell asleep, also dreaming about past memories.


	6. Fear

_ "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_ An egg popped in front of Blu, and a small baby macaw got out. It still had the top part of the eggshell on its head. It had Blu's dark feathers and black eyes. It reminded Blu of how he looked like a child. The two stood in empty space on a white colored ground beneath them. Blu smiled and took the eggshell off his son._

_ "There. That's my boy."_

_ The baby macaw smiled. As it did, the black space was filled with light and color. Blu was in a tree den that Rafael made for them. Ten more eggs decorated the tree den. They all started breaking. The babies coming out of these eggs differed from gender and shades of blue. Soon, all noticed their father and ran towards him. Blu had a terrified expression on his face._

_ "Daddy, Daddy!" they chirped uncontrollable._

_ "Jewel! Jewel! Where are you?"_

_ His wife did not answer. Blu looked down at baby birds. The first baby bird that hatched began talking._

_ "Mommy is gone. You're all alone with us, Daddy. Let's play horsey."_

_ All the babies surrounded Blu and approached him very slowly. Terrified, he huddled in fear. The babies got closer and smiled slyly. Blu was covering his eyes with his wings, peeking through them._

_ "No! Get away! No! No!"_

"No!" Blu screamed as his eyes shot open.

His scream surprised Jewel and almost knocked her over. Panicking, she looked around before looking at Blu.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Her eyes finally saw Blu. He was catching his breath. Something spooked him. Jewel approached him.

"Blu? Blu. What's wrong?"

He faced Jewel, still collecting some air. Jewel came in closer to him and wrapped her left wing around him. Her chin rested on his left shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Blu calmed down and wrapped his wings around her.

"Such a horrible dream."

"What was it?"

"I was alone with eleven kids."

Jewel half-closed her eyes and let go of the embrace. She faced Blu.

"You woke me up because of that?" she questioned, irritated.

"It's much scarier than it sounds."

Jewel sighed.

"I thought we agreed to not end up like Rafael."

"And we won't."

"Then why did you dream about us having eleven kids. Do you want more than we can handle?"

"Heavens no. I just want… I just… Mmm… I don't know how many. How many eggs can macaws make one time?"

"How many eggs? I think the most is three."

Blu shivered a bit.

"Can we make sure it's one?"

Jewel chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure we're not in charge of that."

"Well, there's medication and-"

"Stop it, Blu! There is no way you are going to give me medication. Why would you suggest such a horrible thing?"

She knew what medication was. Tulio had given it to her during the first weak. It made her feel dizzy and tired. It was one of those things that nature did not create.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry Jewel. It was wrong of me to say that. Can you forgive me?"

"If you do one favor for me."

"Name it. I'll do anything."

Blu realized what he said and gulped. Jewel smiled.

"Don't worry. It's not that, my perverted bird. I was just wondering if when you're making that way to the Chaco whatever, you could find a path outside."

"Jewel, you heard what Tulio said. You can't go outside."

"But I need fresh air."

Blu remembered how Jewel hated cages.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Blu looked around and spotted a useful rock. The rock was rigid, but it was mostly flat. He flew down to collect it. He then flew back up to the tree and placed it down. He looked down again and saw a fake, thick branch lying on the floor next to some vines. He smiled and flew down to grab them. He flew back up and tied the rock and bark securely together using the vines. Jewel looked at what he made.

"What is that?"

"A hammer."

"What is it used for? Are you going to use it to break through the vent?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

That was all she needed to hear. She didn't need to know what the tool did, as long as it provided a way out. Blu inserted only the rock in-between the vent's aluminum bars. He then perched himself on the bark and tried to push down. He failed.

"Dang it. I'm too little."

"And you get mad when someone else says it to you," pointed out Jewel. "Here, let me help."

"No. Your wing is injured. It's not safe."

"You worry too much. I'll be fine."

Jewel walked over and jumped on the bark. Both of them hopped up and down, trying to move the bark. The vent's bars slowly rose. The birds hopped and hopped, not knowing that the vines were loosening. As Blu came down after fifteen hops, a hole between two bars became big. Unfortunately, the vine became so loose that the hammer fell apart. Due to shock, Blu failed to fly up and get Jewel.

"Blu!" yelled Jewel.

They fell. Lucky for Jewel, a jumbo leaf had cushioned her fall. Blu smacked the floor.

"I think I broke my beak," he muffled.

Jewl landed on top of him from the jumbo leaf. He emphasized an 'Uphm'. Jewel looked down, a little upset at him.

"Well, there's one way to save me."

She got off, and Blu got to his feet.

"Why didn't you fly?"

"I guess I was still shocked when it broke. You know me. Surprises are not my thing."

Jewel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So, I can't surprise you with a party, or you'll have a heart attack."

"No, no. I mean when my life is threatened or when I worked out the math. Maybe I did something wrong with the hammer."

"Well, we only got so much. I'm surprised that you manage to build the hammer thing. And look."

Jewel pointed up at the vent. The hole was big enough for either one of them to go through. Blu smiled.

"So, it worked."

Blu was turning around to face Jewel. She had brought him into a hug. Jewel looked up at him and quickly kissed him. She then rested her head on his chest.

"There's my brainiac."

Blu smiled. He then let go of the hug, holding on Jewel's uninjured wing.

"How's the wing?"

"It's fine. There's no injury to it."

"Good. So, um, do I really need to talk to that bird?"

Jewel nodded. Blu gulped.

"Don't worry. I'm be there."

Blu smiled nervously.

"Okay."

She noticed him shaking and hugged him again. After he calmed down, Jewel looked up at him.

"After you learn how to protect me, I know what the other two instincts we need to work on: fear and surprise."

"I'm pretty sure those aren't instincts."

"Well, it doesn't hurt on how to control them."

Blu thought about. Maybe Jewel was right. During the time they were chained together, he was mostly scared and nervous. He learned how to let it go a little, but the reality of him living in the jungle gave him new fears. He just needed to know how to be brave, at least for Jewel.


	7. Midnight Brawl

Everyone had retired for the night. The security guard was dancing to samba music again. He was too into the music to even check on the birds properly. It didn't matter, because Blu made sure the guard had last seen them hiding behind the tree. The guard assumed they were sleeping. Fifteen minutes after tricking the guard, he tapped Jewel on the wing. She looked at him.

"It's time."

Jewel nodded. They hopped over to the branch that had its tip only five inches away from the air vent. Blu helped Jewel get across by making himself a bridge. She quickly and carefully hopped across. After she was across, Blu's feet let go of the fake branch, and he climbed over the ledge of the vent. He got up and faced Jewel. She started walking down the vent. Blu was beside her.

"Do you know where this leads to?" asked Jewel.

"I thought you knew. You were the one escaping."

"Yeah, but it was my only path to escape through."

"Not a very thought-out plan."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

"Two?"

"The rock."

Blu remembered. She was referring to the rock he used to try to break the chain. It could have worked, but he made the mistake of getting his beak caught in the loophole of the rope. He smiled.

"So, we're even."

"You can say that."

They continued to walk down the air vent and stopped when they saw those aluminum bars again on the floor in front of them. They peeked through them to find the security guard. He had on a tight, colorful shirt that barely fit him and some tight, black shorts that sparkled a little. His belly would jiggle as he danced to samba. He would shake his behind from time to time. Jewel and Blu faced each other with the same disgusted face.

"Sick," said Jewel. "Who would do that?"

"Apparently, he does," said Blu. "With those moves, he would be a disgrace in American Idol."

As Blu chuckled to himself, Jewel watched him with a confused expression. He turned at her as his laughter died. There was an awkward pause for five seconds until he explained.

"It's like a big talent show in America. They mostly sing."

"Is it a big thing?"

"I think it is. I've seen Linda watch it on the television."

"If it's in that strange box, it must be big."

Jewel had seen a television before. She, Blu, Linda, and Tulio were watching a movie that Tulio rented during her third day of recovery. It was strange to her how people and objects fitted in the box. She asked Blu about later that night, and he simply said it was just a bunch of moving pictures and a 'camera'. If she asked more about it, he would go more in depth and confused her. She left it as it was to her.

The two left the security guard and continued. They reached another barred opening of the vent after a few feet of walking. They peeked down and saw that this was the medicine room. Blu looked over at the shivering Jewel. Of course, she was scared. When she was treated with medicine for the first week, it was painful. He remembered how much he hated getting his vitamins. Linda said they were good for him, but he hated the taste. Why couldn't they taste like something sweet? Blu touched her wing. She looked up at him, receiving a nod to continue. She obeyed, and they continued down the vent.

The two macaws soon came into a fork in the road. They had the option of going straight or taking the left path. They took the left path. They continued to walk and saw another opening. They peeked down and saw that they were above the nursery of injured birds. They spotted Chaco Chachalaca's cage. The cage was opened. Suddenly, something knocked against the barred opening with such force that the trapdoor popped open. The two macaws fell, but this time, Blu flew. He saved Jewel, and they landed next to the Chaco Chachalaca's cage on a table. Jewel smiled.

"Now, that's a save."

Blu smiled, but it quickly faded away when a bird landed in front of them. This grayish brown bird had a sharp beak and a small, red gizzard under his chin. He stood close to two feet tall and had black eyes. He smiled devilishly at Blu, remembering him.

"If it isn't my favorite blue bird and the lovely blue angel."

"Hi Xavier," said Blu.

The bird grabbed Blu's neck with his talons.

"How do you know my name?"

"Your…gah…tag."

There was a piece of paper wrapped around his left leg that had the name 'Xavier'. It was to help the aides of Tulio to identify the birds. He smiled at Blu and released him. Blu gasped for air as Jewel helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Yeah. Hey, what's your problem?"

"Suspicion. So, why are you disturbing me? You guys woke me up with all your walking through the vents."

"So it was you who smashed the vent door open," stated Blu.

"Want me to ripe your throat out, birdie?"

"No. I like my throat very much."

"Xavier," said Jewel, "I want you to train Blu in fighting."

"This scrawny bird?"

"I'm not scrawny. It's just that brain beats brawn."

"Then why are you here?"

"To have both."

"Please," said Jewel.

"Fine, but only if you kiss me."

Both macaws looked at each other. They faced the grinning Xavier.

"Is there anything other than that?" questioned Blu.

"No. I want a kiss."

"Why? We're different species."

"I know. It's just that it might toughen up him."

"I don't need-"

"Fine."

Blu looked at Jewel.

"What?"

Jewel nudged her head a little back. Blu glanced behind him and saw a cage near them. He noticed the gushy fruit that could serve as a tongue. Jewel faced Xavier.

"I'll only do it only if you close your eyes."

"As long as he's watching."

Xavier closed his eyes. Blu hurried to the cage and grabbed the mushy fruit. He hurriedly gave it to Jewel.

"What's taking so long?"

"Just a minute. I'm positioning Blu to where he can see the whole thing."

Jewel pointed to where Blu should stand.

"Here it comes. No peeking."

Jewel came close enough to Xavier to where he would think she would reach from for the kiss. She carefully made the fruit into a strong tongue by forming it as a short, sturdy tongue. She used the rest to form the background of a mouth. Jewel pushed the fake tongue in his mouth, and he accepted it. His tongue danced with Jewel's fake tongue as Blu could imagine if it was actually Jewel. Finally, Jewel pulled back the fake tongue and tossed it off the table before Xavier opened his eyes. He smacked his beak, flavoring the kiss.

"Taste like strawberries."

"Thank you."

Yeah. Brawn beats brain.

Xavier faced Blu with a smirk of satisfaction. Blu was irritated by this, even though he had basically been smeared with strawberries. Once again, brain beats brawn.

"Okay, birdie. Come here and face me."

Blu stood in front of Xavier.

"Now, take that bitterness and express it. Demonstrate rage by remembering what I did to Jewel."

He didn't. Instead, he thought what he could have done to Jewel. Blu faced Xavier with narrow eyes and a death glare. Jewel never imagined Blu would get so angry. She had seen him express every other emotion quite well. Anger just wasn't him.

"Al…Alright. We got the anger flowing, but looks need to be backed up. Now, attack me with either your wings or your talons…er…if you call them that."

Blu attacked Xavier with a slap of the wing. Xavier laughed as the weak wing grazed by him. He smiled, but he saw Blu smirk. His eyes widened as Blu clawed his belly with his small talons. Xavier bellowed in pain for five seconds. It gave Blu enough time to push him with his wings and fly up to claw him. Xavier blocked the talons with his wings, but a few of his feathers were ripped out. Blu landed in front of him and slapped him powerfully with his right wing. Xavier jumped back, but his back was now pushed against his cage, near the open door. His neck was then pushed in by Blu's wing. They faced each other in the eye. Xavier was terrified by this new Blu.

"Don't you ever, ever kiss my girlfriend again. In fact, don't even touch her. Got it?"

Xavier nodded.

"Good. It's late, so get into your cage."

Still threatened by Blu, Xavier got into the cage and closed the door. He laughed.

"I guess my work here is done. Never knew you had it in you, Blu."

Blu nodded with a firm face. He faced Jewel.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jewel was still shocked by this new Blu. It was either fear or love that made her walk over to Blu. Blu smirked at her and flew over her to grab her. Once she was in his grip, he took off into the air and flew up through the vent trapdoor. He set Jewel down and landed beside her.

"How was I?" he asked.

"Terrifying. A true fighter. Blu, why did you get so mad? We didn't kiss."

"But just the thought made me so mad."

Jewel smirked and gave him a kiss. Blu relaxed. She let go and faced him.

"Looks like you conquered two instincts today: protection and one fear."

"But Jewel, fear is not an instinct."

"Well, you did conquer one part of your fear, instinct or not. Now, all you need to do is not be afraid of the jungle, or taking care of eleven kids."

Blu shivered.

"So, you do want eleven kids?"

"I don't know, but definitely not all at once. Poor Eva. I'm surprised she's alive."

Jewel rested on the top of Blu's wing. She exhaled deeply.

"Now, you owe me the favor of finding a way out."

"I think I did."

They had come back to the fork in the road. The right path would lead to the fake forest. The left path was unexplored, but Blu figured it led to the outside vent. They walked down the path and saw it did lead outside. The only problem was that there was a fan blocking it. They would have to find the switch and disable the AC system. Tomorrow, Blu would have to find the main line and disabled it so not even a repair guy could fix it on the spot.

"Tomorrow, I'll find a book for air conditioning at the bookstore. I'll just write to Linda that you and I want to go to work with her."

"Would she let you? You're still 'grounded', right?"

"As long as Linda is with me, it'll be fine. C'mon. I think it's one in the morning."

Jewel yawned.

"Probably later. It's hard to tell without a clock or the moon."

Blu and Jewel walked back to the breeding cage. Blu allowed himself to be Jewel's bridge. She quickly walked across. Blu then let go of the broken bars of the air vent and pulled himself up the tree. He stood up and turned around, receiving a goodnight kiss from Jewel.

"Goodnight, my brave brainiac."

"Goodnight, my precious Jewel."

They slept side by side, as their heads served as pillows for one another. Both felt joy, hope, and most of all, protection.


	8. At the Bookstore

Blu and Jewel were in a traveling cage that Linda held. They were going to the new bookstore Linda was opening up. She had bought a building at the end of the first week of Jewel's healing. It was so that she could continue her book business she had in Moose Lake. She was still setting up the store. They already set all the furniture and half of the books were in the shelves. Jewel thought that Linda wasn't going to let them go, but she thought it was a good idea. As she left with them in the cage, she told Tulio it would be good for Blu to see the bookstore. She wanted to bring Jewel along so she didn't feel lonely. The way she told Tulio made Jewel feel like a third wheel.

Linda unlocked the door of the bookstore and entered. Blu looked around, amazed how it looked like the one in Moose Lake. The large, wooden desk was next to the large window. The bookshelves were parallel to the desk, stretching for about twenty feet. Some of the bookshelves were against the sky blue wall, leaving some space in-between them. There was a staircase that went straight up to the top floor. The top floor could be seen from the bottom floor when you entered. There were only two book shelves up there. To Blu, it looked like his piece of Minnesota.

Linda placed the cage on the wooden counter attached to the desk. She smiled.

"I'll be busy with the rest of the boxes up stairs."

She climbed up the stairs. Blu smiled and opened the cage. Jewel hopped to the counter. Blu followed. Jewel faced Blu.

"So, why are we here again?"

"There's has to be a book here that can help me. I remembered a young adult borrowing a book about the air conditioning system. He returned it, saying he switched his major."

"What's that?"

"For humans, it is a thing you study for and become good at."

"Where do you study?"

"I think a place called school."

He remembered Linda would be gone an average of six hours during five consecutive days just to go to a place called school. She would bring all these books and worksheets. When she first was doing her homework, he got frustrated she wasn't playing with him. He figured it was because of the homework. He climbed up her bed and bit on the paper that she was doing her homework on. She got mad, but then she remembered Blu had never seen her do homework. After that day, Blu respected when she did homework and would even help her.

"C'mon. I need to find the book."

Jewel looked at the bookshelves. She sighed and looked at Blu with disappointed eyes.

"Now, there should be a catalog with every book we have," said Blu. "I just don't know where it is. Luckily, there's another way to find the book. All books are put in category, like fiction and mystery, and they're also put in alphabetical order. Now, the book is either in technology or the handyman section."

"Handyman?"

"Someone that could fix and install things in plumbing or air conditioning or some other things."

"Oh. Okay, so how do we find the sections?"

"It says on the top of the bookshelves. I'll fly around and try to see it."

Blu flew up in search for the two sections. Jewel sighed and wished she was right beside him. He seemed so free up there. No restriction. No pain. Just the passion of flying. She climbed down the counter using her beak. When she touched the floor, Blu landed beside her.

"I found the sections. The first one is in front of us."

They walked to the bookshelf labeled 'Technology'. They stood in front of it and marveled at the book shelf. Jewel looked at it and gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"It might be at the top. I'll go check."

Blu flew to the top and started checking the books. Jewel didn't know the exact title, but she started to check the books at the very bottom. They were arranged by title instead of author. She started from the left and went right, reading the titles.

Zealock's List of Inventions. Zap! Electricity. You, Me, and Love. Wait, what? Let me read that.

She grabbed the book That Linda must had misplace and lied it on the floor. She opened it and skimmed the pages. She would look at the few pictures and read the headings. One chapter was titled 'Pleasures'. As she read, she blushed.

"I found the book," said Blu from above.

"Yeah, okay," Jewel said, not really hearing what he said.

Blu flew down with the book in his talons. He landed next to her and saw her intrigued in the book in front of her. He smiled, not noticing the title.

"It looks like you found something to pass the time."

"Yeah," said Jewel, still reading the paragraph.

"Alright. I'll be at the counter."

He grabbed the book and flew up to the counter. He landed on it and opened the book. Instead of reading the parts that would mostly help him, he decided to read the whole thing. He started at chapter one of this one hundred fifty-three page book.

Jewel continued reading her book. It was mostly about how humans expressed love, but she could relate. She mostly read about how women can change and comfort a man. The anatomy was different, but she tried to relate the human body to the macaw body. She read about techniques used by humans to pleasure each other. Her feathers on her cheeks grew brighter and brighter and almost turned a little red. She glanced up at Blu and thought about what she had read. Finally, her blush was very noticeable. It was a good thing that her boyfriend was so interested in the book before him.

Blu continued to read the book in front of him and got into the different designs of AC units and systems. He found that there were wires attached along the walls of the AC vents. The only problem was that the wires were outside. He would have to break through the aluminum. He would have to heat it and peck in it to get a hole through it. If it was going to take him about an hour to break through, it might take a day or three to fix. He smiled and closed the book. He looked down at Jewel.

"I figured it out," he told her.

He flew down when he saw she didn't face him. He landed next to her and smiled. She was too into the book to face him.

"Seems like someone found a favorite book. Jewel, what are you reading?"

He was peeking over her, but Jewel noticed him and blocked him.

"Blu, it's very rude to read over my shoulder."

"Rude? I've never seen you so interested in a book. In fact, this is the first book I've actually seen you read for about two hours. What makes it so attracted to you?"

"It's a secret. Well, a surprise."

"A surprise? From a book? What are you planning?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Blu nodded and grabbed his book. He flew up and placed it in the spot he got it from. He grabbed a magazine and flew back to the counter. He started to read when he heard some footsteps on the wooden floor. He looked up and saw Linda with a large, ceramic plate with two cups of hot chocolate surrounded by six chocolate chip cookies. She set it next to Blu and looked around for Jewel. She spotted her reading a book. She faced Blu and smiled.

"I guess you're not the only one who can read."

Blu squawked happily. Jewel heard this and looked at where Blu and Linda were. She saw the plate and put the book back. She walked over to them. Linda looked down and helped her reach the counter faster.

"Looks like someone is joining you Blu."

Blu smiled. Linda smiled down at the love birds. Her cell phone rung and she answered it.

"Hello? Hi, Mom."

Linda left back upstairs. Blu looked down the hot chocolate. He counted the marshmallows.

"One, two, three, four, five, and six. Ah, the perfect marshmallow to cocoa ratio. And this time, no geese to spoil it."

"Geese? What are you talking about?"

"Just old memories."

"Besides, what is this stuff?"

"It's cocoa. It's really good. Take a sip."

Jewel saw Blu grab the handle of the cup with one talon and tilted it to take a sip. When he finished his sip, he tilted the cup back. Jewel began to chuckle. He wondered why.

"What's so funny?"

"You got it all over your beak."

Jewel took a sip of her cocoa. She enjoyed the taste of it. Blu laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You have chocolate on your beak too."

"Then I need some help. I don't want it to get on my feathers."

Blu smiled and walked over to her. He started to lick her beck as she chuckled. Finally, they kissed. Both of them savored the chocolate flavored kiss. They pulled back at the same time.

"This chocolate is the best. It's very delicious and soothing."

She continued to drink her hot chocolate and finished her cup before Blu finished his cup. She looked down at the cookies and figured it tasted like the bread crumbs she would find on the streets of Rio when she flew there during her preteen years. She got deep into thought. Blu noticed this.

"Jewel, is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"You want a cookie?"

"Um, yeah."

"Alright, Jewel. You got me. What are you thinking? And be honest."

"It's nothing really. It's just memories of my younger days."

"Oh, what about? I know you were still in Rio."

"That cookie thing reminded me of the bread crumbs I used to get when I was in Rio. It was before…my parents…di…di…"

She started to hiccup and sob. Blu walked over and brought her in close to his chest.

"There, there."

"Blu, it was so horrible. The day…"

She started to cry again.

"Don't talk about it. Let's talk about something else. Oh, that book. I've never seen you so into a book."

Jewel looked up at him as she pushed herself off his chest.

"Yeah. It was very interesting."

"Okay. I have some good news and bad news. Good news is that I found out how to stop the fan; the bad news is I need some tools I know Linda won't let me borrow."

"Well, we have the vents. One of the rooms might have something useful you can use."

"Yeah."

Blu finished his hot chocolate. Jewel giggled.

"You know I still want some hot chocolate. There's probably a certain blue macaw that can provide me with some."

They smiled at each other and closed in with a kiss. They enjoyed the taste of chocolate from their partner. Jewel ended the kiss slowly and looked at Blu.

"That was better than when I had my sip of hot chocolate."

Blu smiled. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked towards that direction and saw Linda. She beamed at the two birds.

"Ready to go?"

Both of them squawked. They entered their cage, and Linda walked out of her new store, locking it. Blu and Jewel faced each other and smiled. They got close to each other and whispered.

"That was…informative," said Jewel.

"I'm still surprised you read a whole book."

"It was just so interesting. I know why you read now. When we're free in the jungle, we should stop by that bookstore thing once every two weeks. Heck, we need to teach our kids how to read."

"Yeah," said Blu, imagining his future with only two kids he hoped for.

* * *

><p>Boss and Juan were perched on one of the many small balconies. Juan was chewing on a meat chuck a person had thrown at him. Boss had tackled the person and flew off. Juan picked up the meat before flying off.<p>

"Why don't you eat real meat?"

"This is real meat."

"You know what I mean. Stop acting like a peasant. We hunt; we kill; we eat. Take pride in that."

"But Boss, I haven't eaten anything today. You ate the rat you caught."

"A disgusting rodent. I want to try something new. That blue macaw looked scrumptious."

"Too bad we can't find it."

Boss spotted something blue in a cage a human was carrying. He pointed down below.

"Speaking of our blue friend, I think that's him below."

Juan looked down and squinted his eyes for a better look.

"It looks like there are two."

Boss grinned.

"Two? Don't you know what that means? We were meant to catch these macaws."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. I'm the boss."

"Then should we get them now?"

"Don't be an idiot. There're too many human witnesses and a cage blocks us from our meal. We'll follow them. C'mon."

Boss flapped his wings and took off. Juan finished his meat and sighed.


	9. Clumsy

It was dark once again. The workers had gone for the night. The security guard was the only person at the sanctuary. Blu and Jewel hid from the samba-crazed guard behind a tree. Once he felt it was safe, they walked over to the leaf-covered vent. They moved the leaves and got into the vents again.

"Jewel, you don't have to go with me."

"Who else would protect your clumsy butt?"

"Clumsy? When have I been clumsy?"

Jewel faced him and rolled her eyes sarcastically. Blu nervously smiled.

"Those times were all part of the acts."

"Sure they were, my goofball."

"Okay, okay. I admit I'm a little clumsy."

"A little?" chuckled Jewel.

Blu decided to stop and faced forward. He felt Jewel's side touch his side. He looked over and smiled.

"So, what do you need?" asked Jewel.

"Some hardcore scissors, a screwdriver, and a lighter or match."

"Wait. A match? Blu, those things can burn your wings."

"Don't worry."

"Knowing how clumsy you can be-"

"I am not that clumsy."

"I don't want to add onto the list."

"List?"

"A mental list of your actions."

"Trust me. I am not that clumsy."

Memories of his clumsiness flashed into Jewel's mind. She remembered how he hit the low tree branch when she pulled him, even though that was partly her fault. She also remembered how he loosened the tight rope too soon as a boulder that would set them free hovered over them, sending the pair up the tree and finally hitting the top of the rock. How his beak caught the fabric of the hand glider as they fell several meters down, tearing it and finally letting go of it. How he opened his wing as they were on a glider. The failed spit of anger towards the monkeys. She remembered how a simple blossom petal made him choke. She had a short flashback during the first week of her healing. All the falls Blu endured when she would surprise him. How he would close his eyes, captured in the moment, and smack himself into something. The way he spoke was sometimes clumsy. She then realized that some of the things, in fact all of the things, in the list didn't prove Blu was clumsy. It just showed Blu was just…Blu.

The blue couple stopped. Blu had found the custodian closet. It was more like a storage shed. It had several tools from nails to a lawnmower. Blu touched the air vent with his feet, hoping it would swing down. It failed. He then thought and remembered the broken hammer was on the floor near the tree he and Jewel slept in. He faced Jewel.

"I'll be back."

Blu ran back down the path they came from. Jewel sighed. She then remembered about today. She then quickly remembered about the book and blushed. The words that described the fascinations had intrigued her to the point she wanted to pounce on Blu tonight. This was a weird feeling she experienced. It was too much for her. She wanted to explode and attack Blu. She needed someone to talk to tonight. Knowing Blu's good, and sometimes consoling, ways of helping, she would ask him when he got back.

Blu returned with the parts of the hammer. He had a new vine and tied the parts securely together. He then placed the hammer between two of the aluminum bars and pushed down with all his might.

"Blu?"

"What is it?" he asked, still pushing down the prehistoric hammer.

"I have this feeling."

"Oh. I hope it's a good one."

"Well, I think it is. I just feel that it's time."

"Time for what?" he asked, not really getting it.

"No. I mean it's time for that."

"What?"

The understanding Blu was so in shock that he delivered enough force to push the hammer all the way down, opening some space in-between the bars. Not careful about his footing, he fell through the opening. He smacked the floor, too shocked to fly. He did manage to use his wings as some sort of protection from breaking his face. Jewel looked down.

"I'll add that one to the list."

* * *

><p>The Harpy Eagles landed on the roof of the sanctuary they saw the red-haired woman enter with their meal. Juan faced Boss.<p>

"So what now?"

"We need a way in."

"But Boss, how? This thing is probably rigged with cameras."

"What are you afraid of? They won't put us in jail."

"But they'll be on us, getting ready to snipe us down."

"You idiot. This is South America, not the United States of America. You've been hanging around with tourists too much."

"But they give me free food."

Boss slapped Juan's face with his wing.

"Stop being a moron and act injured. This is a bird sanctuary."

"But I can't fake being injured."

"Who said anything about faking?" grinned Boss.

Juan nervously smiled.

"Boss, what are you doing?"

"This will hurt a lot."

Boss got closer to Juan, and the beat-down began.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel searched around the room. Blu had found a flashlight to make things easier, or so he thought. The thing was heavier than an encyclopedia. It was one of those yellow, heavy-duty flashlights. He set it on the ground as soon as he spotted a screw driver. He wheezed as Jewel chuckled.<p>

"You may know how to fight, but you need to work out more."

"I wished I could have found a lighter flashlight."

Blu hopped off the flashlight and walked to the tall workbench he saw the screwdriver on. He flew up and moved it with his head. He rolled it over to the edge and let it fall. It landed a few of decimeters in front of Jewel and rolled towards her. It gently tapped her talons. Blu flew down.

"Screwdriver? Check."

"So we need matches or a lighter and a pair of scissors."

"I think the matches are in one of the drawers of the workbench right there. I'll go check."

"I'll look for the scissors."

Jewel walked over to the flashlight and pulled it towards it so it could stand. The flashlight now served as a metal-shielded lamp. Blu flew off to check the six drawers of the workbench as Jewel walked around. She looked for the scissors that probably looked like the ones Tulio used when he bandaged her wing. She approached a slightly opened cabinet someone forgot to close. The ironic thing was that the maintenance guy hated birds. He claimed to be allergic. He would always bolt out the door when his time was up and also arrived five minutes late for work, knowing Tulio wouldn't mind. The only reason why he wasn't fired was because he was good at his job and talked some English. Jewel always wondered why he didn't quit, but Blu mentioned it just all came down to money, what people needed to survive.

Jewel squeezed through the door, opening a little bit more. She noticed that the maintenance guy was in a rush because a strong wire used for a strong support dangled down from the third shelf to the floor. Jewel climbed to the third shelf by using it. She looked around and noticed that there was a lighter. Next to the lighter were two Cuban cigars. They seemed used. Jewel walked over to the round-squared lighter and pushed it over the ledge. It fell to the ground. Hopefully, it would be enough heat. Jewel climbed down the wire. She carried the lighter in her free wing over to where Blu was.

"I didn't find the scissors, but I found a lighter."

"How ironic. I found the scissors. Let's set the items here and then I'll come back for them. I'll fly up."

Jewel smiled falsely as Blu grabbed her with his talons. She wished she could help him carry the stuff. She felt more like being a luggage bag than being helpful. He flew up to the vent and dropped her off. He flew back down to collect the items. One by one, he carried the items to Jewel. Finally, he went down to put the flashlight away. It took him a good eight minutes to finally put it back where he found it. He panted when he landed down to Jewel.

"Again, you need to work out."

"That thing weighs a ton. It has a lead block or something in it."

Jewel grabbed the lighter.

"I'll carry the lighter. You got the other things?"

"Yes."

The two macaws journeyed down the vents and walked to the end that poured out. Blu set everything up. He then looked at Jewel.

"I'll work on it early morning. It doesn't make sense to me to do it and we can't go anywhere."

"True."

The blue macaws walked back to their bird breeding cage.

"Oh, what you said back there. Not tonight."

"Blu, we've been waiting and waiting."

"I know, but we can wait a little longer I think. I mean after we do it, how long will you lay the first egg?"

"I don't know, but it can't be so sudden. Probably in a day or two."

"A day or two? You don't call that sudden?"

"Stop flipping out every time we talk about this. It's annoying. Why can't you be mature about it?"

"I am."

"No, you're not! You freak out at everything!"

"It's just… I guess I'm just scared."

Jewel calmed down and faced her boyfriend, who was looking down at the floor of the vent.

"Blu, is there something you want to get out your chest?"

Yes. I'm not fit to be a parent. I don't feel ready. How can I? I almost lost you. Someone special to me. If we have these chicks and they disappear, I would be at a lost, blaming myself. Because of my clumsiness, I'm more inclined not taking care of the babies than you. What if… What if…

That was what he wanted to say. Instead, he decided to say something broad.

"Jewel, I'm clumsy."

"I know you are."

"You don't understand. What if my clumsiness gets the worse of me?"

Jewel looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw fear. She sighed and brushed his cheek with her wing.

"Don't think that. You are you, Blu. So what if you're a little clumsy?"

Blu half-closed his eyes and looked at Jewel with a dull expression.

"Okay," admitted Jewel. "You are more clumsy than I give you credit for, but that doesn't change your heart. It's your heart that will protect our future kids and me, not your brain. Isn't that what made you save me when we were in the plane?"

Blu smiled. He remembered that his heart made him jumped off the plane for Jewel, not his brain. His brain, though smart, had made him act clumsy because he was thinking about that particular situation. On the other hand, his heart displayed courage and love towards Jewel.

"Thanks, Jewel."

Blu wrapped his wing around Jewel.

"Let's get some rest, my favorite clumsy bird."


	10. Good News or Bad

Morning soon arrived. Tulio had parked his car and was walking to the front door of the bird sanctuary when he saw an Eagle Harpy on the floor. It was beaten up pretty badly. It looked like attempted murder more than abuse. Tulio jogged over to the raptor and examined it.

"What happened to you?" asked Tulio, like if the bird could talk to him.

He picked it up and walked to the door. He got his keys out and unlocked the door.

"Don't worry. We'll get you back out there."

The bird screeched faintly. Tulio assumed it was happiness, but the raptor preferred to stay inside than go out again.

* * *

><p>Blu was working on the way out. Jewel was still sleeping. Thankfully, he could fly off the tree without disturbing her. He had held the lighter now for a half an hour now and figured the metal was more punctual now. He stabbed the heated spot with the pointed end of the screwdriver. After stabbing the same spot fourteen times, the screwdriver went through the metal. He pushed the handle of the screwdriver to the left as it still was through the hole. The hole grew bigger as he moved the screwdriver in a way to make the hole bigger for him. After a few minutes, the hole was big enough for him to fit through. He crawled through the whole and saw the wires along a beam that were probably the fan's wires. He walked back to pick up the scissors. Carefully, he snapped both wires in half. He then walked into the vent with the scissors and checked the fan. It was slowing down to a stop. Blu smiled and returned to Jewel. He had just perched himself on the branch as she woke up. She sleepily faced Blu.<p>

"Good morning," she said in a soothing voice.

"Morning, my Jewel."

She yawned and opened her eyes.

"So, did you do it?"

"Yep. Everything's all set. Now I just need-"

"Blu. Jewel."

The macaws turned to where they heard the voice. Blu picked Jewel up with his talons and flew down. Linda smiled as Blu softly placed Jewel on the ground. He landed right beside her.

"Good morning, you two. You two come with me to the kitchen. I have a treat for you this morning."

Blu and Jewel faced each other, wondering what the surprise could be. Linda lowered her arms, and the macaws climbed aboard, each in different arms. Linda walked out of the breeding cage and headed towards the kitchen. She was stopped by Tulio. He had the bird he found in a cage.

"Tulio, what's that?" asked Linda, eyeing it.

"Oh. I found this poor bird today. It looked like it was almost killed."

Jewel felt sorry for the bird, but Blu didn't. He recognized as one of the Harpy Eagles that almost made him their next meal. He noticed the Harpy Eagle, though critically injured, was looking at them. He was looking at Blu in particular. His smirk sent chills down Blu's eyes. Blu closed his eyes, not wanting to stare potential death in the face.

I'm in my happy place; I'm in my happy place. Oh, this can't be happening. They found us. It's not long before we become dinner.

"It looks like a raptor," pointed out Linda.

"Yes. In fact, it's a Harpy Eagle. I'm taking this poor fella to the lab to run some tests and give it some shots and medication."

Juan's eyes flew open, but he was too weak to move. Boss almost killed him, and he thought he would be treated in heaven. This wasn't heaven; this was hell. He squawked as loud as he could. Tulio looked down.

"Don't worry. We'll hurry to the lab. I'll see you in a bit."

He kissed Linda on the cheek and walked away to the lab. Juan squawked repeatedly as Blu snickered. Jewel looked at Blu and extended her wing towards him, behind Linda's next. She was able to reach him and smack his head. He looked behind Linda's neck and saw Jewel with a disapproving face. He incompetently shook his head, not knowing what he did wrong. Jewel sighed in frustration as Blu remained clueless on what he did wrong. During the time, Linda was unaware of this disagreement.

Linda opened the door to the kitchen. She neared the counter. Blu flew off and landed on the counter as Linda grabbed Jewel and placed her down. She gently petted both of them and faced Jewel.

"I haven't truly welcomed you Jewel. To make it up to you, I decided to make your favorite foods for breakfast today. I know you like mangos and now chocolate. A blue birdie told me so."

Linda walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. She faced Blu.

"Blu, can you cover her eyes?"

Blu happily covered Jewel's eyes with his wings. Linda got the plate down in front of Jewel. Blu dropped his wings as Jewel saw what was in front of her. There was sliced mango circled around on the edges of the plate with two iced cocoa cappuccino that looked like they were homemade. A tower of three cookies was between the cups. Jewel's faced beamed. Linda smiled.

"I knew you'll like it. I'll leave you two alone."

Linda left to attend her other errands. Jewel faced Blu and rubbed her cheek against his cheek.

"Thank you Blu."

"Dig in," he simply said.

Jewel walked over and pecked at a mango slice. Blu joined her. After finishing the small portion of mango, she faced Blu.

"So, why did you laugh at that poor bird?" she asked in a kind of angry tone.

"Poor bird?" questioned Blu sarcastically. "That poor bird and his friends tried to have me for dinner a couple of days ago. Didn't you hear Tulio? It was a Harpy Eagle. Those things can eat birds like us."

"I've seen a few Harpy Eagles when I was younger, but they didn't attack me."

Jewel walked over to the coffee cup with the cold cappuccino. She was surprised at the white stuff on it. She nibbled on it and smiled. It tasted like melted vanilla ice cream but better. She then grabbed the cup handle and tilted the cup to enjoy a tasteful sip. She put the cup down.

"Ah! That was refreshing."

Blu chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You got some whip cream on your beak."

"Whip cream?"

The whip cream made her look like she had a mustache. Blu walked over.

"Here. I'll take care of it."

Blu licked her beak, which made Jewel giggle. When he got most of it, he came down for a kiss. Jewel welcomed him, sucking on his vanilla-flavored mouth. They parted from the kiss.

"I think I also like this whip cream stuff," commented Jewel.

"Oh. I managed to stop the fan. We could leave tonight for a dance."

"I would love that, but my wing-"

"It doesn't matter. You can still shake your tail feathers."

Jewel blushed at what he said and responded, "Can I just give you a private show?"

Blu's blush was brighter than Jewel's blush. He walked over to get some cappuccino. Jewel chuckled and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Okay. Besides, it will be great to see the others again."

Blu smiled, but the moment was soon interrupted.

"Damn it. Where's my lighter? I need a smoke."

The old, maintenance guy walked by the kitchen. Blu and Jewel watched as he disappeared from their view. They faced each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Juan had just made it out alive. The human that had taken him in gave him all these shots that seemed unnecessary and were very painful. They made him feel sleepy, but he stayed awake. He wasn't sure if that Tulio guy would inject him with some more medication during his sleep.<p>

Juan rose to his feet and looked around. Bird cages were set like ordainments in the room. Some cages, like his cage, hanged from a stand while others were on the long table. The room was human empty now since it was lunchtime. Juan sighed in relief. A tap on the window next to him forced him to look out of the window. Boss stood there.

"Did you find the blue macaws?"

"Boss, this isn't fun. They treat me like a crazy bird who needs his medication every twenty minutes."

"Did you find the blue macaws?" Boss repeated.

"Yes," Juan said drowsily. "They're here."

"Good. Tonight, open the door for- Hey!"

He noticed Juan's eyes were getting heavy.

"Hey Juan! Wake up you lazy bum!"

Boss angrily tapped the glass again. Juan woke up and looked at Boss.

"I'm sorry. You were saying what?"

"Let me in tonight."

"Okie dokie."

Boss groaned as he watched his partner finally shut his eyes. If Juan didn't remember, he would be back in there as soon as he was let free.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel were back in the cage again. It was still the early afternoon. Blu looked around, trying to find something to do. Jewel was taking a bath in the small man-made stream. She was getting ready for tonight and wanted to be pretty for Blu, hoping that tonight, he would crack.<p>

Let's see. Tulio said that my wing will be better in two days. He told Linda that when I mated with Blu, it would take about four days to lay my eggs. He said it was because it will be my first time. I really hope Blu is ready to start our new life.

Blu continued to walk through the forest.

During lunch, Tulio told Linda Jewel would be ready in two days. They have this reservation for us set to stop poachers. I am thrilled for that, but what about Harpy Eagles. Mmm… Probably we should just stay here, but I don't want to disappoint Jewel. She seems so happy. About tonight and the news. She's probably expecting that we'll reproduce soon. I mean we need to and I want to, but it's too dangerous to raise kids out there. Still, I want this and need it. We both do. Jewel's probably right. I am ready to be a parent. Alright, but I better not fall for it tonight. I will be mature about it, but no action tonight. I'll wait when we are in the jungle.

As Blu thought this, he couldn't help but feel that things would, once again, not go as planned.


	11. The Club

Author's note: Might be rated M for alcohol use but I doubt it. For language, I know it's M, even though it only says one.

* * *

><p>"Jewel. Jewel."<p>

Blu was walking around the fake forest. Night had come, and all the humans left for the night. Only the security guard was present, but he was too entertained by the soccer game to focus on his job. Blu flew up into a tree to try to scoop out Jewel.

"Where is she? I mean the cage is not an actual forest."

He flew down when he had no luck spotting her from above. He walked around, looking from side to side and calling her name.

"Jewel."

Something touched his back from behind. It made him jump and almost had a heart attack. He heard Jewel's giggle.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Blu."

"I wasn't scared. I was just…"

He has turned around and stopped. Before him was a bird that basically glowed. Jewel's feathers sparkled by how clean she got them. She had found a pink lily and placed it on the right side of her head like a hair pin. Her beak seemed polish, and her eyes glittered at Blu. Blu dropped his neck happily, overwhelmed by how Jewel looked.

"Jewel. You look…so beautiful."

"This?" she blushed. "It was nothing."

"It is something. I can't believe we're together. You're like a gorgeous princess."

"Oh, Blu."

Jewel kissed Blu quickly. Though it was short, he savored the moment. Jewel parted from the kiss and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Man. I wish I could've readied myself. I look like a pauper."

"There's still time. The dance club doesn't open until ten thirty… What's a pauper?"

"A poor person."

"Well, go freshen up, but don't take too long."

"Just give me twenty minutes."

Blu flew off to the stream. Jewel smiled and figured to wait on the tree to not get dirty. She climbed up the tree that had a tall bird ladder and rested on the branch they always slept in.

* * *

><p>Juan opened his bird cage and flew around to find where he and Tulio entered the building. He found it rather quickly because it was down a short hallway that was connected to the room he was in. He reached the door and unlocked it with his talons. Boss entered.<p>

"Good. You remembered."

"Of course I did."

"Did you locate the birds?"

"They're here, but they are kept in a separate room met for breeding."

"Then let's go."

The two raptors flew around, looking for a room. They found a room labeled breeding room down a second hallway. Boss opened the door and searched around. Juan just walked along the ground, scanning for signs of life. Boss landed next to him.

"So, Juan. Tell me about the two meals."

"Well, it is one male and one female. The male is the same one that tricked us in Rio. That bastard laughed at me. What a jerk. The female seems injured. She has bandages wrapped around one wing."

"Hmm… She's easier prey."

"I think they're together."

Boss looked at his partner with a dull expression.

"No shit Sherlock. I'll fly around and catch the little buggers."

Boss flew up and began searching for the two macaws. Juan continued his search on the ground. He found the tree Jewel and Blu slept in. He was curious in why this tree only had a ladder and flew up to the branch. From there, he looked around and saw a vent. It had a hole, big enough for a macaw to fit through.

"Boss," called Juan.

Boss landed on the branch Juan was on. Wordlessly, Juan pointed at the vent behind Boss. Boss turned around.

"It seems they fled into the wild. Perfect. Where would they go?"

"They look like a young couple."

"A young couple? They're probably in Rio, but where?"

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel landed in the wooden pier. The jewelry and beach stands had closed shop for the day. The only place open was the bird club. Eva had told Jewel about the club, who heard it from her husband. It was after hours, so drinks were served. The bar didn't look like one since the entrance was a broken crate. They walked in and walked through a slightly lit hallway. It looked like a type of hallway you would find a creep in. Jewel held Blu's wing as they walked down the hallway. They came up to a door that radiated a colorful display of light out of it. They entered the room.<p>

A random display of colored lights were lighting the large room, but not very brightly. There were different towers of colored crates; the highest tower had six crates. Even the highest tower didn't touch the white and red tarp which served as a roof. There was a Brazilian Teal behind a counter made of Popsicle sticks. Behind him were crates that carried different types of hard alcohol and beer. There were also two types of cups: small sample cups and large sample cups. Also, for fanciness, there were champagne glass cups. The stands of these cups were much shorter so that it would be more suitable for the average bird. Birds decorated the room of all colors. Blu was amazed by this.

"Once again, this is amazing. They still have health-code violations though."

"So, you want to hit the dance floor?"

"After a drink."

"Since when do you drink?"

"Back in Minnesota. There were tough times for Linda."

He remembered how Linda cried after not getting accepted to the university she tried so hard to get in. Blu tried his best to comfort her, but it didn't help. That day, she came home with a bottle in a brown bag. He saw her drinking it during the course of the day. He was curious why Linda would take sips of this drink throughout the day. Linda soon went to sleep. Now was his chance. He carefully opened his cage and crept out of the room. He walked over to the kitchen and used physics to open the fridge. He saw the bottle and climbed up the cold fridge. He reached the bottle and held it in his right wing as he climbed down using his beak and other wing. Once of the floor, he pried the bottle open. He looked into the green, rounded bottle with a picture of a deer on it. He noticed there was some liquid left. He tilted the bottle upside down and let the liquid spill to the floor. He dropped the bottle, not breaking it. The scent of the liquid smelled different from his hot chocolate and vitamins. He lowered his beak to taste it. It kind of burned his tongue, but it tasted good to him. He continued to lick it from the floor. After a while, his vision became blurry and he started to hiccup. He stumbled back to his cage, but he passed out during his walk back. The next morning, Linda found him and the empty bottle. That day was the first time he was harshly punished.

Blu and Jewel walked up to the bird behind the counter. The duck smiled at them.

"What would it be?" he asked.

"Can I have some Jagermeister?"

"With what?"

"What do you mean with what?"

"You don't want it mixed up?"

"What do you suggest?"

"If you want to have fun tonight, I suggest the Liquid Cocaine."

"What's that?"

"It had Jagermeister in it with some Goldschlager and Barcardi 151."

"I'll taste it."

"Alright. It'll take only a few."

The bartender began mixing drinks. Jewel looked at Blu with a worried face.

"Blu, are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"I just don't want to carry you back home, especially since you're the only one that can fly."

"That's why I'm drinking it now. That way, I'll be fine when we leave."

The bartender came back with two fancy cups. One had Blu's drink, and the other was meant for Jewel.

"Oh, I didn't want one."

"C'mon," said the duck with a grin. "Live a little. This drink is different from his. It's called Sex on the Beach. It mostly had fruits and some vodka in it."

Jewel faced Blu. He was already gulping down his drink. Jewel grabbed the cup and looked at it unsurely.

"Well…tonight is special."

She drank the cup and smiled when she was finished. She smiled.

"That was good."

"You want another one?"

"No, thank you."

"Ye-"

Jewel covered his beak with his wing before he said yes.

"We're fine, right dear?"

Jewel looked at him with a face saying no or else. He gulped and looked at the bartender.

"We're going to hit the dance floor."

"Alright. You two have fun."

Jewel dragged Blu away from the bar. The duck laughed and served the next guest. Jewel faced Blu.

"You promised me a dance."

"I did," he smiled. "Let's get to it."

They both smiled, but soon the music stopped. A beam of white light spotted the two.

"Hold up. Is that Blu and Jewel?"

Though blinded by the light, the two macaws recognized the voice.

"Nico?" Blu wondered

Nico and Pedro flew down to greet them. Nico was a skinny, yellow canary who enjoyed singing and had a green soda cap on his head. Pedro, a chubby, red cardinal, was Nico's singing partner and best friend.

"It is you," said Pedro. "Man, where have you been?"

"At the sanctuary," said Blu. "Jewel's wing was injured very badly when we were in the plane."

The two singers looked down at Jewel's bandaged wing.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked Jewel.

"It will heal in two days. I'm quite relieved. Then Blu and I can live in the jungle."

Blu smiled nervously. Nico hovered next to his head.

"Well, well. Our boy is all grown up. Hey. We still owe you for saving our lives when we were captured. Name a song, and we'll sing it."

Blu grinned, since it didn't take long to pick one.

"The one you were singing on the trolley."

"The one where you failed the first time?" wondered Pedro.

Blu faced Pedro with a serious face.

"Don't bring that up."

"Relax. We'll sing you the song. Well, Nico will and I'll provide the rhythm."

The two singers flew to the stage made of blanketed crates. There were drums, a small guitar, and some maracas. Pedro hovered over the guitar and plucked the strings. Nico whistled and used his bottle cap as a smooth drum.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking , wasn't searching__  
><em>_for an answer__  
><em>_In the moonlight__  
><em>_When I saw your face_

Jewel's face beamed as she remembered. She looked into Blu's eyes and smiled. They began to slow dance as the spotlight shone on them. Soon, the other bird couples joined them on the dance floor.

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking out from under__  
><em>_moon beams__  
><em>_Through the palm trees__  
><em>_Swaying in the breeze_

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before__  
><em>_And so I´m giving more to you that I thought I could do_

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why, but you don´t__  
><em>_really need a reason__  
><em>_When the stars shine__  
><em>_Just to fall in love_

_Made the love each other, made to be together for a life time__  
><em>_In the sunshine__  
><em>_Flying in the sky_

"Oh, Blu. This song is so…"

She began to cry happily. Blu brought her closer to his chest.

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before__  
><em>_And so I´m giving more to you than I thought I could do_

Nico smoothly whistled for about thirty seconds and then finished the song.

_Now I know love is real__  
><em>_So when the sky high, as the angels dry__  
><em>_Letting you and I fly love__  
><em>

Birds clapped as the song was over. As Blu faced Nico and Pedro, Jewel brought his face to hers with a kiss. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. She didn't care if his breath smelled like alcohol. What he did was very romantic, even though he didn't sing. She parted from the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"Blu, that was wonderful."

Nico and Pedro started to sing more songs. Most of them were upbeat and contained their classics like "Hot Wings" and introduced others like "Higher" with a female canary singing with Nico.

Blu and Jewel got tired and found an empty table. Blu kept on glancing back at the bar. Jewel noticed this after a while and sighed.

"Blu, go ahead."

Blu faced Jewel and smiled.

"Thanks, my Jewel."

He happily waltzed to the bar. The bartender looked at him.

"What can I get you?"

"Um, surprise me."

"Okay bud. It's your life."

The bartender started to mix drinks up and gave Blu his drink.

"What is it called?"

"Windex."

"Windex? Like the cleaning stuff."

"Just try it, kid."

"Alright. You don't have to be so pushy."

Blu gulped it down and set the sample cup on the table. He nodded stupidly at the bartender and left. The bartender shook his head and returned to serving his other customers. Blu clumsily walked back to Jewel. Jewel saw the lazy eye, something she had never seen on Blu.

"Blu?"

He hiccuped.

"What is it Jewel?"

"What drink did you ask for?"

"Um… I can't remember. I kn…know it was something really, really good."

"Stupid. I warned you. Now, you're drunk."

"I am not drunk. I just…drank too much."

"Blu, you are acting drunk. C'mon. We're going to get you some water so you don't get a hangover, even though it will be nasty."

"Nasty? No way, sweet lips. I do...don't want any…anything nasty."

"Did I say nasty? I meant really sweet and good."

"Well, if you're there, I am too."

Jewel grabbed his wing.

"C'mon."

"I can't wait for tonight."

Jewel groaned.

If only he said that when he was sober, she thought.

The two exited the club without saying bye to Nico and Pedro.


	12. Arguing and Other Things

"I thought you said it was sweet."

Blu threw up again as Jewel rubbed his back.

"There, there. Let it all out."

They were at the shore of the beach. Jewel had convinced Blu to drink the seawater. At first, he didn't want to, but a simple reminder of the private show made him reconsider. He basically bathed in the seawater. After five minutes, he came back to Jewel and fell to the ground. He pushed himself off the ground with his wings, but he barfed. Jewel sighed in relief and began rubbing his back.

"This is no fun."

He barfed again.

"Well, this is what you get from drinking more."

"I only had one more cup."

"Yeah, of hard alcohol."

Blu threw up.

"I hope this stops."

"I think you're almost better. You're talking like your usual self, so that's good."

Blu panted, feeling that most of the alcohol had gone out of his system. He was still drunk and had a scorching headache.

"I think that's it."

Jewel patted his back.

"Then go rinse your mouth."

Blu stood on his feet and walked to the seawater. He gargled some in his mouth and spat it out. He returned to Jewel.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

"Probably."

Blu flapped his wings and flew around. Jewel watched as Blu flew kind of lopsided. Blu's perception wasn't accurate, and he crashed next to Jewel as he landed. Jewel shook her head.

"Yeah. Makes me feel safe."

Blu got up.

"Alright, beautiful. What do we do?"

"Easy. Let's find a place to sleep."

The two macaws walked beside each other, looking for a place to stay. All the time, Blu would glance at Jewel.

"So, am I going to get lucky with you?"

They walked off the sands of the beach and were walking on the sidewalk.

"Not like this."

"Like what? I'm still Blu."

"Yeah. The drunken version of him."

"I am not drunk."

"So is that why you threw up and couldn't fly straight?"

"That landing? I did it to make an impression."

"Yeah, you were _real_ smooth," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you."

"See?"

"See what?"

"You are drunk. You can't even tell when I'm sarcastic."

"Or I could be naïve."

"Blu, when you're sober, I will consider that private show."

"Why can't I get it now?"

"Drunken birds can sometimes get horny if I dance."

"Are you saying you did the dance to some other birds?"

Jewel stopped and faced Blu.

"Of course not! I'm not that type of girl!"

"Then what type are you?"

"The one dragging your drunken butt around."

"For the last time, I am not drunk!"

"Blu! Jewel!"

They turned around and saw two birds coming their way. Nico and Pedro landed on the sidewalk they were walking on. The two singers had found them because the macaws had stopped under a lighten lamppost.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" asked Nico.

"I'm sorry we left without saying goodbye," said Jewel. "It's just that Blu drank too much alcohol."

She was worried Blu would lash out if she directly called him drunk.

"So our buddy's drunk?" wondered Pedro.

"Why does everyone say I am drunk?" asked Blu. "I am not drunk!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Jewel. "He's…cranky."

"Don't worry. I've been there before. Nico got drunk when he finally left the nest."

"Those where some good times," remembered Nico. "So, he's okay to fly?"

"Of course I am."

"Yeah, that crash assured my safety," said Jewel with a sarcastic tone and faced the singers. "Do you know of a place we can stay for the night?"

Nico and Pedro thought for a moment.

"One of our pads is not far from here," said Pedro. "In fact, it's only a short walk from here."

Jewel's face brightened.

"Oh, is it okay? I mean, I…we don't want to trouble you."

"Relax," said Nico. "We'll be in the club all night. It's not trouble at all, unless you two are going to have fun tonight."

"Yeah we are," said Blu quickly.

Jewel elbowed him in his chest rather roughly. Blu fell to his knees in pain. She faced the two stunned friends.

"That's his drunken self talking," explained Jewel. "I promise we won't do that. Heck, I don't want to have it if he's acting like this."

Pedro and Nico, still shocked, nodded.

"Well, follow us," said Nico.

The two singers began to walk as Jewel picked up Blu off the ground. They caught up with Nico and Pedro. They walked in silence. To Jewel, it was the only thing drunken Blu did right.

* * *

><p>Juan flew around to try to find the two macaws. Boss had told to split up and find the birds. It was the happiest moment so far for Juan. Boss was not only his partner, but he was his brother. Older brother as a matter of fact. He respected him as best he could, but when they were apart, Juan felt joy.<p>

He glided across the starry night. He was now looking down at the beach. The waves were gently crashing into the shore and gave off the scent of water. The leaves of the palm trees rocked back and forth. No human was present, but something blue was. In front of the blue was yellow and red. The colors soon disappeared through a small hole in a building.

"I think I found that prick," he mumbled.

He flew back to Boss.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," said Nico.<p>

The room was small like an igloo hut. Jewel thought it would be bigger since it was directly under a building. The room had the essentials of every relax hut: two beds, some stored food and water, and a roof.

"This is our beach site," said Pedro. "We only use it when we're at the beach."

"Thank you. You don't know how relieved I am."

"Think nothing of it," said Nico.

"Well, we better get back to our fans," said Pedro.

"Yeah. We'll leave you two love birds alone."

Nico and Pedro flew back to the club. Blu smiled wickedly as Jewel faced him. She groaned and helped him walk to one of the beds made of a matchbox and imported hay. She propped him on the bed and had him lay down. He looked at her dreamily.

"You ain't going to sleep with me, Jewel."

"It's nice to see that you're coming to your old self."

"Ow… it hurts."

"Don't you remember? You crash-landed."

"I did? Oh, all I remember is going up to the bar after the dances. I don't know what I did."

"You got drunk. In fact, I think you still are."

"I don't feel drunk. I just have this headache. I have a question though. How come I'm not drunk anymore? I mean when I was in Minnesota and got drunk the first time, I was drunk longer."

"Because I made you throw up and drink water, even though it was seawater."

"Seawater? Are you sure? I don't feel cold. I would be shivering."

Jewel realized that he was right. He wasn't shivering when he got out. There was only one possible solution.

"Well, I see you also helped in getting the alcohol out."

"I did. How?"

"Um… It's best that you don't know."

"What are you-"

He got a whiff of his feathers. The smell reminded him of something nastier than seawater. He got up and went for the stored water. It was in a rectangular container with a curve to it and a facet attached to it. Blu turned on the faucet gently and got underneath the pouring water. He cleaned himself thoroughly. It was the first time Jewel had seen him bathe.

"Well, it looks like I'm getting a private show," Jewel said with a blush.

It caused Blu to blush. He hid it by turning around. Suddenly, he felt wings around him. His eyes flew open. He glanced back and saw Jewel with her eyes closed. He smiled.

"Jewel-"

"Blu, let me help you bathe."

Jewel began to rub her wings on different parts of Blu's body. She rubbed his head, face, chest, wings, and sensitive parts. She spent time with the chest before moving further down. As soon as she began cleaning his sensitive spot, something got a hold of Blu. He wasn't scared anymore. He felt now was the right time.

"Jewel, stop."

Stricken by the command, she put her wings to her side. She watched in rejection as Blu turned off the faucet. He faced the saddened Jewel.

"Blu, why are you-"

Blu caught her beak with his beak in midsentence. Their tongues felt each other as Blu brought Jewel closer. As they kissed, Blu's wings explored different spots of Jewel's body. Jewel's eyes opened in shock for a brief moment, but they soon closed again. Jewel felt wonderful as Blu made her tingle with every touch. She finally let a moan out when Blu touched one of her sensitive spots for the fifth time. They parted from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Jewel smiled first before Blu smiled. Unexpectedly, Blu picked her up and walked to the bed he rested in. He laid Jewel down on it and began short messages across her body.

"Blu," came Jewel's fragile voice. "No more teasing."

Blu crawled on the bed and pressed his private part against hers. She moaned loudly as their private parts touched. Soon, Blu began to thrust in slowly.

"I hope Pedro and Nico don't mind," panted Blu.

"We'll…clean…it."

Jewel's moan got louder as Blu continued. With every moan, Blu moved faster and faster.

"Faster Blu. Oh my. It...feels...so...good."

Jewel's moans kept up with Blu's thrusting powers eventually. Finally, Blu climaxed as Jewel moaned the loudest. Blu got off and rested next to her. Jewel had this smile on her face and closed her eyes to soak in what just happened. She turned to Blu and grabbed his wing.

"Blu," panted Jewel. "That was amazing."

"Jewel, I love you."

"Ah, Blu. You finally said it."

"I've been waiting to say it for a long time."

"Blu."

She kissed him quickly.

"I love you too."

Blu looked around.

"Tomorrow, I'll build the nest and clean so Nico or Pedro don't bite my head off."

Jewel giggled.

"Alright. We do have a lot to do since we did this, but let's enjoy the moment together."

Jewel closed her eyes blissfully and went to sleep. Blu rubbed her head with his wing and finally rested after a long, fulfilling night.


	13. Terrifying Morning

Blu woke up an hour before Tulio entered the bird sanctuary. At first, he didn't know. He just woke up from a nightmare. If it was for him, he would remain sleeping. He looked over at Jewel. Relief overwhelmed him.

That was not the dream I wanted after the perfect night. Man, I was chased by ten Harpy Eagles. There was one in front of me with Jewel in his clutches.

He was about to devour her, but he didn't see that part. He was caught by one of the raptors chasing him. It dragged Blu closer to him. Soon, the others surrounded him, and Blu was torn to bits. He watched a few moments in horror as his saw blood and his own flesh. Then one of the raptors went for his head.

Blu shook his head and sat up and stretched. He yawned and caressed Jewel's wing with his.

"Jewel? Dear, wake up. We need to return before Tulio sends a search party for us."

Jewel lazily opened her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw her man hovering over here.

"Oh, Blu. I don't feel like another round. Maybe tonight."

"No. We need to go back before Tulio sends a search party for us."

Jewel sat up and opened her eyes widely.

"Alright."

She got off the bed and looked around. It wasn't a total mess. All they needed to make the bed. Blu stood up and walked to the container of water. The floor had dried in the area where he took a short shower with his definite mate. Blu turned at Jewel and smiled.

"All dry."

"Okay. I fixed the bed."

"But is it clean?"

"How do you suggest we clean the hay?"

"Mm… Good point."

"Besides, we don't have time. I hate going without thanking Nico and Pedro."

Blu looked around and looked at the unused bed.

"Hey. Look."

Jewel faced the unused bed. She noticed it was made of pencils. Blu walked over to the bed and pulled a semi-sharpened pencil. He then looked around and saw a pad of sticky notes. He wrote a thank-you note as Jewel walked out.

"Hurry, Blu. The sun is- AH!"

"Jewel!"

He approached the entrance but a claw reached out for him. He managed to avoid it and moved back in the room.

"You idiot. You were supposed to wait."

"I thought he was out."

"Blu!"

"Shut up!"

Blu recognized Jewel's voice.

"Come on out, little meal. If you don't, your mate will be in our stomachs."

Blu panicked. He looked around and walked over to the old-fashion matchbox. He pulled the bottom of the matchbox and saw some unused matches. He took two and tucked them under his left wingpit, underneath his feathers.

"Alright. I'm coming out."

"Blu, no! Stay inside!"

Blu walked outside and saw the claws around Jewel's neck.

"Shut up already!" yelled Juan.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!"

A set of claws wrapped around Blu's neck. He was slammed to the floor by Boss.

"Shut up! You have been an irritant. Humiliating us at the ally. How dare you? I think I'll make you watch your mate's death."

Juan looked up at Boss.

"Wait, wait. Why don't we kill this bastard first?"

Boss faced Juan.

"I say we make him suffer."

"No. I can't even look at him. He's too smart and might trick us again."

"Fool. We caught him. What can we do? I say kill his mate first."

"But…"

The raptors weren't facing Blu. He got out both matches and scraped the red, phosphorous head across the sidewalk, igniting it. Both raptors looked down as Blu burned Boss's feet. In pain, he let go. He then quickly threw the match at Juan. In panic, he let go off Jewel and flew up. Blu got Jewel, and they ran back inside the room. A burnt claw reached for them, but it failed to reach them.

"Damn! I can't reach."

"Boss, what do we do?"

"You wait here. If we can't have them, no one can."

Boss flew off. Juan lowered his head and peeked through the hole.

"Get comfy and spend your last moments on Earth."

He lifted his head and stood directly in front of the entrance. Jewel looked at Blu.

"What do we do?"

Blu looked around.

"We still got some matches," whispered Blu, "but we need to look for something that we can throw at them."

Blu got out another match from the box. He looked around for something elastic and found that the Christmas lights that were used to light the room was held with rubber bands and nails. Pedro and Nico set it like this for a unique, useable decoration. He flew up to one pair of nail and rubber band and pulled it with all his might. Blu finally got it and was happy that the lights did not fall. He got another nail far from the one he pulled from and collected that one. He placed both parallel to each other. They were fifteen centimeters from the entrance and ten centimeters from each other. Jewel looked at the weird thing unsurely.

"What are you-"

He covered her beak with his wing.

"It's a slingshot," he whispered. "I just need something to fire at him."

As Blu looked around, Jewel saw nothing very useful from Nico and Pedro's pad. She looked at her mended wing. Tomorrow would be the day she got this off. It wouldn't matter if it was a day off early. She unwrapped her bandage and curled it into a ball as Blu looked frantically from something he could lit and launch.

"Blu?"

Blu faced Jewel and ran up to her.

"What are you doing?" he shouted in a whisper.

"Blu, use this."

"But your wing?"

"It's fine. See?"

She twisted it and moved it around. She felt a tiny ounce of pain, but she kept a straight face.

"That's great."

She smiled nervously and handed the ball of clothed bandages to Blu. He set it on the slingshot, prepared to fire and struck the match on the nearby matchbox bed. He then placed the match near the clothed ball, lighting it.

"Hey birdie."

"Birdie?" wondered Juan as he lowered his head.

He gulped when he saw what was flying at him. The fireball smacked his face. The flares managed to irritate his eyes and ashes of paper got into them. He rose up, walking around in pain. He rubbed his face to try to get the ashes out of his eyes. Blu looked at Jewel as soon as Juan stood up.

"Go!"

Jewel flew out before Blu did. She endured the pain, but it got worse. Blu quickly cut up with his mate.

"Jewel, fly faster."

"I can't. Blu, it hurts."

Finally her wing gave up, and she fell. Blu jetted down and caught her with his talons. He faced her as she looked up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blu and Jewel saw Boss a few hundred meters away. Blu flew down the street as Boss followed them. Blu flew fast and glanced back. Boss was catching up at a slow rate. He needed to trick him again. Blu looked ahead the street and looked around as he darted by the buildings. It was one of the main streets, so there were no clothes lines. Stands were not set up in this street. The only help would be the buildings, but he knew the Harpy Eagle wouldn't fall for slamming into a brick wall. Blu spotted a worn down road and flew down it. The raptor followed. Jewel looked back as Boss screeched.

"Blu. He's gaining on us."

Blu took a left and flew down a neighborhood. Boss followed. Blu saw some clothes lines and flew through them. Boos also spotted the thin wire and flew over it. He laughed.

"You got to do better than that!"

Blu flapped his wings faster and flew up as he approached a building. He flew over it and then flew back down to the altitude he was flying at once he cleared it. Boss was still right behind him.

"Ha, ha. Breakfast time is soon!"

"He's really close now," informed a frightened Jewel.

Blu looked down at the ground and saw a man getting into and pickup truck. The guy seemed to be in a rush. Blu flew down towards the right of the truck so the driver couldn't see them. when Blu approached the grill of the truck, the engine started. As he barely passed, the truck began to accelerate. Boss got pushed by the grill gently, but the shock caused him lose control of his speed. His right wing struck the cement and caused him to slam into a parked car in another ally formed by the separation of homes. He fell to the floor and landed in the front right tire. He groaned in pain as it gave him a headache. Soon, he heard the engine started. The car began to move. The tire slowly trampled over him. The rushing driver felt the weird bump and stopped after two tires went over Boss. The local got off the truck and looked at what he ran over. Boss laid dead. The driver quickly picked up the bird and put it in the trashcan near him. He covered the bird with the trash in the can and drove away in his car.

Blu flew high into the sky and looked back. Jewel had seen the whole thing. She was horrified by the scene, but she was glad she was alive. She looked up at Blu. He was looking back.

"He's gone," he breathed.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

Blu flew towards the bird sanctuary and saw Tulio parking his car. He smiled and dove down. Tulio got out of his car and walked to the doors of the building. As he opened it, he heard a squawk from above. He stopped and looked up. Blu placed Jewel on the ground near him.

"How did- What happened?"

Blu looked up at him with pleading eyes. Tulio noticed the wrappings were gone. He kneed down and gently grabbed Jewel.

"Jewel, what happened to your bandages?"

Jewel did not look at Tulio and looked away like a child in trouble. Tulio stood up. Blu flew up and perched on his shoulders. He walked to the door and unlocked the door. He walked to the lab and placed Jewel on a table. He gently grabbed the wing and examined it. Blu hopped off Tulio's shoulders and stood next to Jewel. He looked around and saw a pen and some papers. He pulled the computer paper to Tulio and went back to get the pen. He uncapped it and began writing Tulio was wondering what he was writing. Blu finished and moved so Tulio read what he wrote. Tulio was impressed by Blu's ability to write complete sentences, but what Blu wrote shocked him. He picked up the paper and brought it closer to his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Jewel's pregnant?"

Blu grabbed Jewel's undamaged wing. She looked at her mate and rested her head on his chest. Tulio placed the note down and faced the two birds. A second later, he smiled and went berserk with happiness. He chuckled.

"This is amazing! Jewel's pregnant! We can repopulate the species!"

What do you mean? Blu thought. _WE _are doing the repopulating here.

Tulio calmed down and looked at Jewel. He remembered about his healing wing and grew serious. He went back to examining the wing. He sighed.

"You tried to fly. How did you get out?"

Blu picked up the pen and wrote on the paper.

"Harpy eagles? But… Wait. The one I brought in?"

Blu and Jewel nodded. Blu wrote something else down. Tulio read the words. He looked at Blu, stunned.

"Check the security cameras?"

Blu nodded. Tulio unsurely got up and walked out of the room. Jewel faced Blu.

"How much trouble do you think we'll be in this time?"

"They treat us like kids."

"Like spoiled pets?" chuckled Jewel.

Blu didn't laugh.

"I hope he finds understanding."

Tulio came back and looked down at the macaws.

"I saw the surveillance cams. I saw the Harpy Eagle getting in. Two went into the breeding room where you were. You must have escaped.

Blu squawked.

"But why didn't the security cameras catch you?"

Jewel and Blu faced each other. Blu thought of what to say and wrote it on paper. He dropped the pen when he was done. Tulio looked what he wrote.

"Flew under the cameras? Well, that makes sense. You guys are small."

Jewel sighed in relief. Tulio smiled, but it soon dropped.

"Wait. Where are they then?"

Blu once again wrote, not knowing if Juan was alive. Tulio read the word.

"Dead. Are you sure?"

Blu nodded happily and wrote something to convince gullible Tulio. Tulio skimmed the words.

"Shot down with BB shotgun in the head? Okay then. We don't have to worry about them."

Blu smiled. Tulio looked down and finished examining Jewel's wing.

"Well, Jewel's wing seems fine, but she'll be healing for an extra day. I really want Jewel to not fly. I want her to lay the eggs out in the natural environment. Got that Blu?"

He talked to Blu like if the blue bird was able to talk back. Most people would think he would be crazy, but it was like talking to your dog or cat. Blu nodded. Tulio laid his arm on the table to let Jewel hop on. Blu flew onto his shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's put you in the room. Blu. Later today, it's your job to build the nest. Jewel will stay here. Got that?"

I know that, thought Blu. Even Jewel knows. In fact, I was going to tell her that.

"Alright. Boy, I better get that maintenance guy to fix the air conditioning. It's hot."

Blu and Jewel faced each other and snickered.


	14. Future Parents

"Let's see how you are today."

Two days had passed after Jewel used her wings. It was for a good reason, but she was punished for it. Blu could roam around the jungle while she was stuck with Tulio and Linda. She didn't mind, but she would prefer to be in the sky with Blu. Tulio examined her wing.

"Mmm…"

Tulio smiled.

"I guess it is time to join Blu."

Jewel smiled and squawked happily.

"C'mon. Try to fly onto my shoulders."

Jewel was hesitant, but Tulio was her doctor. She flapped her wings and flew on top of Tulio's shoulder. She did not feel one tiny bit of pain. She faced Tulio's gazing eyes and squawked again.

"Linda," Tulio called.

The green-eyed bookkeeper heard Tulio and entered the lab room thirty seconds later.

"What is it?"

"It's time for Jewel to fly."

"That's wonderful."

The two humans walked outside with Jewel still on Tulio's shoulders. She trusted the human more than Linda. Blu was the opposite. The reason why she did was because he healed her. At first, Jewel hated him for keeping her locked in the cage, but if he had never caught her, she would have never meet Blu.

Once outside, Jewel did not instantly fly off of Tulio's shoulders. She looked up at the sky and waited. Tulio was curious at her behavior, but he and Linda also looked up at the sky. They spotted a blue spot flying down towards them. All three smiled. Blu landed on the ground and looked up.

"I have some happy news for you, Blu," said Tulio. "Jewel, why don't you show him?"

Jewel squawked and gracefully flew down in front of Blu. Blu's smile widened as he witnessed the event. He looked at Jewel and squawked.

"Jewel, you're all better now?"

Jewel nodded and squawked.

"It was the worst day of my life."

"How about the plane and those raptors?"

"You know what I mean," she said dully.

They looked up at Tulio and Linda and squawked.

"I think they're saying thank you," said Tulio.

"I feel that is what they are exactly saying," said Linda.

She took a knee.

"You promise to visit every now and then?"

Jewel nodded first before Blu did. She remembered Linda had a bookstore, and she wanted to teach her future kids to read. Blu nodded and faced Jewel.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jewel and Blu faced the humans one more time and took off. Linda stood up and held Tulio's hand.

"Tulio, I hope they make it."

"I'm sure they will."

Blu and Jewel flew side-by-side, over the jungle. Jewel faced Blu.

"Blu, where did you put the nest?"

"We're getting close to it. Dear, you are going to love it. It's like a house to ourselves."

"That's great Honey, but we need to fly faster."

"Why? Are you that eager?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Blu faced Jewel. She looked into her eyes and saw pain. It was time. He looked down into the jungle and spotted the tree. To anyone else, it would be impossible to tell the trees apart from above the forest, but Blu memorized its location. He flew down, and Jewel followed. They went inside a tree with a den in it. Twigs and leaves floored the tree den. The den itself was pretty big to fit a family of ten birds. Blu let Jewel in first. Blu followed.

"It's not done but-"

"It's fine! Oh! I feel that the eggs want to come out."

"I thought you said four days."

"I'm not in control!" she snapped.

"Sorry."

"Blu, don't be maaaaaaaaaaad. Ow! It's time."

Jewel walked to the end of the room and sat down. She closed her eyes painfully. Blu, reacting on instincts, walked over and grabbed her wing. She looked at him and smiled. He didn't act like a cheerleader or an enthusiast. He just gave her the confidence that she could do it. In fact, she did do it. She was so caught up in Blu's action that she didn't notice she had pain.

"Um, Jewel? I think the eggs came out."

Jewel's eyes widened, and she got to her feet. Both macaws looked at the eggs and counted three. Jewel looked if Blu was going to freak out, but he stood calm.

"Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not freaking out."

Blu faced Jewel.

"Jewel, I wanted this. I'm ready to be a father."

Jewel smiled and wrapped her wings around her mate. They closed in for a kiss. They then looked down at the pearl white eggs and smiled. In about two weeks, they were going to be parents, and they couldn't wish for anything as great.


End file.
